Royal Associates of the Underworld
by MaNamaJeff
Summary: The World that Noctis Lucis Caelum is living on is so not ordinary, after all. As the associate of the Rias Gremory's peerage of Devils, he'll make new friends and enemies while acquiring new power in the supernatural world.
1. Chapter 1

Issei Hyoudou is a young high schooler studying at Kuoh Academy, located in the Japanese town of Kuoh; where it got its namesake from. He is a boy with short spiky brown hair with 2 hair locks behind the head. Like any other student of Kuoh Academy but with a different variation, he wears a black blazer with white outlines, an unbuttoned shirt over his red shirt with matching black pants and white sneakers with blue accents.

He's now sitting on his table waiting for the school day to be over with, wondering what his "Queen" have in store in the club. While pondering, he heard his name getting called out.

"ISSEI!"

He looked at the source of the voice, it was his 2 best buds; Matsuda, a skinhead boy and Motohama, a kid with black hair with glasses. They rushed to Issei, it seemed like they just the end of the World is coming.

"What's up, guys?" Issei asked, confused.

"Oh man, it's over." Motohama added.

"Guys, I'm a little bit confused here. What are you guys talking about?" Issei questioned with a raised brow.

"There's talk of a pretty boy transferring to this school." Motohama replied.

"The last thing we need is another Kiba." Matsuda added.

In Kuoh Academy, there's a group of 3 known as the Perverted Trio. Mocked by the boys and feared by the girls. Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama are members of this Trio. "Pretty boy" is just a term used to describe a chick magnet.

"Wait, seriously?" Issei asked with mild but disgusted interesting.

"Yes, you can even hear it for yourself." They both replied in unison.

Issei turned his ears towards the girls that are huddling with each other. What do you know? They're talking about the kid coming to the school.

"_I've heard that there's going to a new student."_

"_I know, right? You think he's gonna be a pretty boy like in one of those Korean boy bands?"_

"_Well, I'm not into K-pop but as long as he's not a massive pervert, I'm cool."_

Back to Issei, he turned his head away and towards his friends. They seem eager to hear his views.

"Guys, those are just rumors. You guys are too paranoid. Maybe the porn's getting to your head." Issei jokingly said.

"Hey, don't talk shit about my porn, man!" Exclaimed Matsuda

"Luck hasn't been on our side recently, my friend. Let's take you as an example: You're the only one who didn't get to see those HEAVENLY RACKS when we took a peep inside the Kendo club changing room. Not only that you're the one who got beaten up by the girls." Motohama explained while he adjusting his glasses, making him look smart.

"Look, guys-" Before Issei can rebut then school rang, meaning it's time for school to start. Everyone sat in their seats before the teacher opened the door and reached his desk.

"Alright, class. Before we start, I want to introduce you all to your new classmate." The teacher said as he raised his hand towards the door.

Everyone looked with anticipation. Motohama and Matsuda can be seen crossing their fingers and praying that the New Kid is not a pretty boy. Deep inside Issei, he hoped also hoped it's not a pretty boy

The New Kid walked in after the teacher's announcement. The kid has spiky hair, some of the strands are covering his blue eyes. He has a sling bag over his shoulder. His outfit consists of the Academy's blazer with a steel gray shirt with skull prints under an unbuttoned shirt with gray sneakers with accents of white and black (A/N: That's the sneakers he wore if you choose the Casual Outfit as your attire in the game).

After the New Kid showed him to the class.

"Umm… Hey, my name's Noctis but you can call me Noct." First words the New Kid uttered after showing himself in class. He also gave a short wave and an awkward smile. He spoke in a quiet manner with a slight monotone pitch.

After "Noct" introduced himself, most of the girl are "hypnotised" by his looks, screaming internally or quietly, some of them almost fainted. Some of the guys are feeling disgusted or defeated, with reasons of their own or similar to the Perverted Trio. Motohama and Matsuda are crying rivers out of their eyes, Issei kind of felt bad for them. To be honest, he would also be crying rivers out of his eyes if he wasn't introduced to the "Club" and its fine people.

The New Kid can hear the comments his getting from his new classmates.

"Oh my god, he looks like Best Husbando from Naruto Shippuden." (A/N: I do not think Sasuke is Best Husbando)

"You think he has a girlfriend?"

Those are the things Noct heard in the layers of dialogue around the tables. He felt awkward because of the eyes that are looking at him.

"Alright, Noctis. Can you sit at the table around Issei and Asia?" The teacher asked as he points his finger towards an empty toward next to some kid with brown hair and an innocent looking blondie.

Noctis said nothing and he walks towards the empty seat, walking pass the 2. He sat down and put his bag on the side.

"Alright, class. Today we are going to be continuing on the history of Pearl Harbor. So open your notebooks and get ready to take notes." The teacher said to the class.

"Asia, would you kindly help Noctis with the material?" The teacher asked the innocent looking blondie that is sitting next to Noct.

"Of course, sir." The blondie spoke, her voice is soft and angelic, its like music to the ears.

Asia took her seat and moved it closer to Noct's.

"Hello, Noctis. I'm Asia Argento and I'll be helping you with the material for today."

"Asia… That's a cool name. You're from Italy?"

"Why yes, I am from Italy. I think Noctis is a lovely name, too."

"Um… Thanks? I guess?"

"_Man, I feel like I'm talking to an old lady." _Noctis said mentally.

"You're welcome, Noctis. Now shall we get into the lesson?"

"Uh, sure."

With the assistance of Asia, Noctis learned about the attack on Pearl Harbour on World War 2 (A/N: Unfunny copypasta reference). Noct almost fell asleep but thankfully Asia was there to keep him awake.

**One hour later…**

It's now break time and everyone is out and about around the school. Issei is walking around looking for his perverted friends. After walking around the school premises, he found them at the second floor observing something from the window.

"What are you guys doing?" Issei asked.

"We're observing the new Pretty Boy of the school. It seems that this Pretty Boy is an introvert who is not sociable." Motohama explained, the way he explained it sounds like watching a David Attenborough documentary.

"So you're basically stalking, then?" Issei questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh, so when it comes to girls then it's not stalking?" Matsuda turned his head towards Issei who is standing behind the two.

Issei didn't say anything, Matsuda raised a good point.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Matsuda turn his head forward, continuing the observation.

Through the window, Issei turned his view turns Noct who is resting on a tree playing on his phone.

**Meanwhile…**

Noct is resting on a tree, playing King's Knight on his smartphone to pass the time. He really had nothing to do, well he could go around and socialize but hey that's just Noct being Noct. He was minding his own business until he heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Noct stopped playing and looked towards to source of the voice.

He saw 3 people. A slim girl in specs with a short bob haircut and violet eyes. Like any other girl in this academy, she wears the academy's uniform consisting of white long sleeve button shirt, a black ribbon, a black shoulder cape with a matching button-down corset, along with a magenta skirt with white accents.

Along with the girl in specs is a blonde boy with grey eyes wearing the uniform without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up and another girl in specs but with long black straight hair, also wearing the full set uniform.

"I assume that you're Noctis Lucis Caelum?" The slim girl finally spoke.

"That's me. Somethin' you need?" Noct asked as he sat up from the tree branch.

"Yes, actually. As a member of the Student Council, it is my also my duty to have the student's wellbeing in pristine condition and ensure they establish a mature behaviour in the school premises." The girl replied as she adjust her glasses.

Noctis didn't say anything, just raised a brow.

"Dude, she's basically asking you to get down from the tree." The Blonde boy finally spoke.

"Well, if you say so." Noctis jumped off the tree and did a roll to break his fall.

For some reason, the two girls with specs had sudden mood change when the New Kid standing near them. The blonde boy saw the 2 girls' mood change, he assumed they sense something within him.

Before anyone could say anything, the school bell rang, making everyone rush into the building.

"Welp, that's the bell. Catch ya later." Noct walked back to the school building while giving the Trio a goodbye wave without looking.

With the New Kid gone, they turned to each other.

"Did you sense it, Tsubaki?" the girl asked in a serious demeanour.

"Yes, Miss Sitri. I can sense some kind of energy resonating within him, he could be in possession of a Sacred Gear." Tsubaki replied.

"Looks like we have an opportunity at our hands." Miss Sitri said with a small grin.

"Opportunity? What opportunity?" the Blonde Boy asked in confusion.

"An opportunity for a new servant into the Peerage, Saji. We just need to get him before Rias does." Miss Sitri replied, "But knowing Rias, she probably knew about this already."

**After long day at school…**

The first school day is over and everyone is going home. Noct decided to hit the arcade again so he could more high scores.

**Meanwhile in some abandoned building in the school…**

After the school day is over, Issei went inside Occult Research Club base. The room is dimly lit and the interior looks like living room from the Victorian era with a table and 2 Winchester couches. Curtains are closed and candles were lit. Behind the tables and couches is a desk for office work.

One of the Winchester couches is a beautiful girl with a long straight red-head and blue eyes wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform. She is playing solo chess, she seemed focus until Issei came into the room.

"Welcome back, Issei. How's your day been?" the red-head turned towards Issei without smile.

"It's alright, I guess. At least I didn't get beaten up by the Kendo girls." Issei replied.

"Well, that's a good thing, then. Why peek on them when you can have me, right?" the girl asked rhetorically and sounding very sexual about it.

Issei didn't reply, he turned his head away, trying to hide his blush. He can hear the teasing giggle from the red-head.

"Say, I heard that you got a new classmate, Issei. What's he like?"

"_Ok, now what does she want with Noctis. He doesn't seem that special at all." _Issei thought to himself.

"Um, it's hard to tell, mainly because I haven't talk to him yet. He kept playing on phone when it's break time. But you can ask Asia about him, she's been helping him in History."

"Is that so? Alright then, I'll ask Asia about him. What's his name, by the way?"

"His name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. I got his surname from Asia. Speaking of Noctis, I saw him talking to Sona and I think it's just me but I saw a change of mood in her when she talked to Noctis. It's like she sensed something within him. But that's just me, what do I know right?" Issei asked jokingly with an awkward laugh.

After hearing this, the girl paused to think about what Issei just said.

"So can you sense anything from him?" the girl asked

"Actually, yeah. It was a kind of a vivid feeling. Asia felt it too when she was helping Noctis."

After hearing this, the red-head put her hand on her chin. After some time thinking, she had an idea.

"Alright, Issei. You can go home now. I think Asia's getting pretty lonely without you."

"Really? But what about you?"

"Me? I have work to do."

"Alright, if you say so. Take care, President." Issei said as he exited the club

"Likewise, Issei."

After Issei left, the red-head pulled out her phone and dialled in a number.

After waiting for the receiver to respond, she finally spoke.

"Hello, Koneko. Would mind doing me a favor?"

**Meanwhile…**

After a long session in the arcades, Noct forgot that time existed and it's dark. He was walking in a small street then he got a text message.

"_Noctis, where are you?"_

"_I'm walking fast as I can, Aunt Monica."_

"_Well, hurry. Dinner's getting cold."_

"_OK OK."_

That was Monica. She's like a mother figures towards Noct. Noct never got to see his biological parents. Monica and Dustin are the one's taking care of Noct. And then there's Old Man Cid and Miss Cindy at the local garage.

Noct started to pick up the pace because he doesn't want Monica and Dustin to get worried.

Noct then came across to a rundown storage facility. He felt the creeps crawling up to his spine. He caught a glimpse of a girl who just peaked for head to see what's outside. She immediate hid herself when she found Noct looking at her

"Hey!" Noct called out while reaching his hand out.

Through bravery and courage, he walked inside to the storage facility to find this mysterious girl.

He switched on his flashlight on his phone and looked at the interior. It was broken everywhere, shattered glass scattered across the floor and broken crates lying around. The roof was punctured with holes, the moon shines through it.

Noct then heard someone weeping. He pointed his flashlight at the source of voice to find the same girl again. Noct took a good look she has silver hair and naked too. Luckily, she had her back turn towards him. The girl saw the light and quickly hid away from him.

"Hey!" Noct called out again.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl whimpered.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, relax." Noct said, trying sound harmless.

"Really?" The girl turned his head towards him.

"Yeah, you can trust me." Noct said with a nod.

"So can help me with something?" The girl said.

"Uh sure, what do you want me to help you with?"

After Noct said that, an unusual figure came from the behind the crate.

"STAND STILL SO I CAN TURN YOU INTO DINNER!"

Noct just saw a naked girl now mutated into some kind of monster. His eyes are widen out of shock.

The monster picked up and threw a giant piece of debris at him.

"Aw shit." Noct said to himself before the debris flew at him and knocking him back, the impact caused a smoke screen out of dust.

"At last, a human dumb enough to walk into my feeding ground." The monster said.

Out of nowhere from the smoke screen, a blur came out of it and struck at monster's chest.

"What the fuck!?" The monster exclaimed out of confusion.

The monster looked at the object that struck her. It's a silver straight-sword with gold accents. The handguard of the sword is in the shape horns and wings with a blue gem in the centre.

"A sword?" the monster said in confusion.

Out of nowhere, her prey appeared right in front and pulled the blade the out of her chest. Noct jumped back to keep some distance, he landed on his feet before skidding just for a few inches.

The monster to a good look him, he's no longer wearing a blazer and he's clothing is all dusty. He's holding the same sword that was in the monster's chest like a knight. This is the Soul Sabre, its straight sharp tip is excellent for warp-striking.

Noct also took a good look at the monster almost killed him, she's as tall an elephant. She looks like if a human torso was stuck onto a body of a giant spider. That's gonna make good memories, for sure.

"So you're not just some ordinary human, eh?" the monster replied, "Good, that means you're much more tastier!" The monster screamed and then proceeds to lounge at Noct.

Noct just stood there without flinching. Just right after the monster's hand tried to grab her prey, he disintegrated into thin air leaving blue light as a split-second residue. Just after he disappeared, he reappeared next to monster. He raised his hands and summoned a polearm weapon. The polearm is a purple halberd with one side having a large axe than the other side. Noct took the weapon and use the axe part to slash the monster's face. This is the Flayer, a polearm that can be used slash attacks instead of only it for stabbing attacks. It did some damage but not enough to incapacitate her.

The monster turned her head towards him. Noct can see the rage behind eye and her monstrous gritting hard. Her face now bloodied from the cut Noct gave from the Flayer.

"You bitch!" the monster screamed.

Her hands grew longer nails that looked it can cut through the toughest rocks. She slash at her prey, only to have him phased through the attack.

Using this an opening, he desummoned the Flayer and summoned another sword. It's a single-edge sword with a curved tip. Right below the blades sides are weird symbols and the handguard of the blade looks an engine block. This is the Engine Blade, Noct's favourite weapon.

The monster used her other hand to attack her prey. This time her prey didn't phase through the attack like he did before, instead he used his sword to block the hand. He parried the hand and gave the monster a devastating blow with the Engine Blade.

The monster grunted in frustration. So what if this human has flashy powers? He shouldn't be this hard to kill.

"Just die already!" the monster screamed as she summoned a giant red magical circle.

The magical circle sent out a beam of energy with the purpose of killing Noct. With the beam of energy coming towards before he could react, his eyes being widen and his face looks like he knows that he just seen some disturbing stuff.

"_Uh oh…" _Noct thought to himself.

The energy beam struck him. Making a loud explosion and creating a large smoke screen.

The monster is half-expecting some of trick up on her prey's sleeves but after waiting for a while, nothing happened. The monster grinned in self-pride.

"Finally, that took a while." The monster said while puffing, she seemed like she's out of energy.

"All the fighting made me hungry now. I hope that spell didn't turn him to dust." The monster said as she tried to approach her prey' supposed dead body inside the smoke screen.

As she approach the dead body through the blinding smoke made out of dust, a barrage of swords came flying towards her the monster and struck her in the chest.

The swords that are deep in her chest looks like they're made out of crystals, not only that they're glowing in the dark. And this time, it burns like hellfire. Over the sound of sizzling flesh, she could hear footsteps from the smokescreen. She looked at the source of the noise, it's her prey, walking out from the smoke. This time, there are multiple blades surrounding and spinning around him.

"Just what the hell are you?" the monster screamed.

"Y'know, I should be the one asking you that. I'm not the one who's looking like a giant spider here." Noct said in a slight mocking tone.

"Oh, I know what you are now. You're one of those shitty agents sent from the Vaticans, are you?" the monster asked when her teeth gritting, the blades are still deep inside her chest and still burning hell.

"Eh?" Noct sound in confusion, "What makes you think so?" asked Noct with one of his brows raised.

"See these blades?" the monster asked rhetorically. Noct set his view to the glowing blades, her flesh producing smoke and it sounds like it's sizzling.

"These blades you just threw at me are burning me like hell right now. Only shitty church agents have counter-measures like this when it comes to dealing with devils." The monster explained while going through the agonizing pain from the Noct's weapon.

"To be honest, I have no idea what are talking about." Noct said bluntly.

"You know what? Just finish me off." The monster said with disappointment.

"You sure? I can take those blades off for you and I can get you a burger from down the street if you're that hungry." Noctis said as he pointed his thumb behind him.

"Does it look like I can eat human food? Either way, I'm gonna get caught and killed by the Devils that watch over this place." The monster said bluntly, "Just finish me. I'm already in pain."

"Well, you say so." Noctis said but inside he kind of felt bad for the monster.

He desummoned the blades surrounded him and he summoned a great sword. The sword looks like a lance that is holding two giant purple blades with unusual railings, this is the Blade of Brennaere, used for crowd control attacks.

With all his might, he threw giant sword with 2 two hands at the monster. The giant sword came flying like boomerang. Noct warped towards the sword, leaving a trail of blue light. He grabbed the sword and swing towards the monster's head.

"You're done for." That's all Noct said right before he decapitated the monster's head.

He landed on his feet while carrying the great sword. He turned to see the dead body of the monster, he then desummoned his great sword.

"Glad that's over with it." Noct said to himself while bending over and putting his hands on his knees.

While he was looking at the ground, he notices a shadow of a person on the ground. He turned towards the roof with holes in it only to see nothing but the moon.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." Noct thought to himself.

Noct widens his eyes when he felt his phone ringing.

"Shit!" Noct said to himself.

He dashed towards his stuff, grabbed it and rushed back home.

Above the broken down storage facility is a girl wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform just without the shoulder cape. She's a petite girl with hazel eyes and white hair that has 2 black cat-shaped on both sides. She has been watching the New Kid took on and killed what she and her "family" sought to eliminate, a Stray Devil and witnessed the New Kid's "Sacred Gear" in action.

**Meanwhile…**

Noctis finally got back home. The light is shining through the windows, meaning that Aunt Monica and Uncle Dustin are at home. The house is nothing special, it just an ordinary an ordinary 2 story house.

Noctis went inside, took of his shoes and left it near the door.

"I'm home." Noct called out.

"Noctis! Where's have you been? I've been worried sick." A middle aged woman came from the office room. She is a middle-aged woman with short, her clothing consists of a black blouse over a white shirt, and a necklace. She looked cross and with her hands on her hips.

"My bad, Aunt Monica. I was hanging around with my new friends in school." Noct apologised. He can't let her know that he was fighting a damn monster inside a storage facility.

Aunt Monica sighed.

"Next time, set a reminder on your phone, OK?" She said as she ruffled Noct's hair, "Go upstairs up stairs and get washed, dinners in the microwave. It's Oyakodon rice."

"Alright." Noct walked pass his "aunt" and walked upstairs to his room.

Monica went back inside the office room and continue with her work.

Back to Noctis, he puts his stuff onto of the room and lied down on his bed. His room is nothing special, it has a bed that can fit 1 or 2 people. Near the window is desk for a desktop. At one of the sides of the wall is a bookshelf filled with comics, light novels and mangas. Next to his bed is a poster for his favourite game: King's Knight.

Noct took a while to process what he had just been through in the day. Devils? Church agents? What was that monster talking about? For some time after he had discovered his powers, he knows that he's going to discover more weird stuff as time goes on. He was right all along.

"Something troubling your mind, Noctis?" A voice appeared out of nowhere, surprising Noctis.

Noctis sat up from bed to see a man in his 50s. He has gray hair and green eyes. He wears a black suit with thin white strips and black cape. He has a golden knee guard on his right leg and wears black shoes. He can be seen holding a walking cane. He is now sitting on Noctis' desk chair facing the boy.

"Mr. Regis? I haven't seen you for a while." Noctis said with a surprised face. This is Mr. Regis, he's like an imagery friend towards Noctis. They met when Noctis was 8 years old. He would just appear and reappear in random moments. He was the one who helped Noctis discover his powers.

"I guess you could say I was on a break." Mr. Regis said jokingly, "Now where were we? Oh yes, you seemed troubled, my boy. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just processing what I've just witnessed. I just fought a giant spider with the body of naked woman." Noctis explained.

"So I assume you killed it?" Mr. Regis asked and got a nod from Noctis as an answer.

"How did it feel?" Mr. Regis asked.

"I kinda felt bad killing that thing. It said something about it's gonna get killed by the 'Devils' that watched over this place either way."

"I see. Well, there's nothing wrong feeling sympathy for your enemies, if even they're giant naked spider ladies." Mr. Regis reassured.

"It thought that I'm an Agent sent from the Vaticans because I used the Armiger on it." Noctis said.

"Oh, how come?" Mr. Regis asked in curiosity.

"When I stabbed the monster with the Armiger, the swords were cooking its skin. It said that only the church agents have counter-measures like this to deal with devils." Noctis explained.

"Interesting." That's all Mr. Regis said, even he is processing all this information.

"So what should I do now?" Noctis asked.

"I think best course of action is to wait." Mr. Regis said.

"Wait?" Noctis asked in confusion.

"Yes, let the situation come to you. I'm sure there's someone who knows about this." Mr. Regis said.

"Well, if you say so." Noctis replied, "Y'know, I was half expecting you would know something."

"Me? What would an old story-teller like me would know?" Mr. Regis asked.

When Noct was young, Mr. Regis used to tell bedtime stories for him.

"Well, you appear out of thin air and you know that I have powers. Are you sure you're just a storyteller?" Noctis asked.

"I'm a good juggler." Mr. Regis answered jokingly.

"You know what? Never mind, I think I'll stick your plan and wait." Noctis said in defeat.

"It seems it's time for me to go now. Get yourself washed, you have dinner to eat." Mr. Regis stood up from the chair.

"Wait! Before you go- aaaaand, he left… Great." The enigmatic Mr. Regis just disappeared right in front of his eyes.

He decided to leave his room and take a shower then go eat dinner.

**Meanwhile back at the Occult Research Club…**

"He single-handedly killed a Stray Devil, you say?" the same red-head girl that Issei talked to said.

"Yes, President." The same petite girl replied.

"Tell me, Koneko. What does his Sacred Gear look like?"

"His Sacred Gear is similar to Kiba's but instead for making magical swords, he can summon a whole arsenal of different types of weapons. So far, I also him summoning 2 straight swords with different designs, a halberd, and a giant sword. It seems that his weapons have holy attributes because the blades burning the Stray. Additionally, He can phase through attacks and warp towards his weapons." The petite explained to the red-head.

"_Wow, I haven't heard her talking this much before." _The red-head thought to herself.

"So, Koneko. Did you record Noctis' fighting against the Stray?" the red-head

"Yes, President." Koneko said as she gave the red-head an SD card that she fished out of her pocket.

"Thank you, Koneko. You may leave, take care." The red-head said as she saw Koneko leaving the building without saying anything.

After Koneko was gone, she slotted the SD card into her phone and watched the video. What Koneko said was true and her description of what Noctis' Scared Gear looked like is accurate.

"Oh my, looks like Rias found a new target on her hit-list." An elegant female voice came out of nowhere. It was a girl with a voluptuous figure with violet eyes. Her hair is tied with an orange ribbon into a long ponytail that reached to her legs, she's also wearing the academy's uniform.

"Akeno, what are you doing up so late?" Rias turned towards the voice.

"I wouldn't want to my King all alone. After all, a Queen must stay her King." Akeno said, "This Noctis… He'll be a fine member in the peerage, don't you think."

"I was right to tell Koneko to observe Noctis. If we have another Sacred Gear user into our family, nothing can stop us." Rias said with a smile.

"So, Rias. What are you going to do now?" Akeno asked.

"I'll get Issei to introduce him to the club then I'll ask him to join the peerage." Rias told her "Queen".

"Sounds like a good plan." Akeno said, "But you should get some rest now, I can't have my King become sleep-deprived over an opportunity for a new peerage member."

"Ok, Akeno. Good night." Rias said as she summoned a red magical circle below her. The circle took the girl with it as it disappears. That's just a Devil teleportation spell.

**The next day… **

After eating breakfast, Noct immediately leave his house to walk to school. Kuoh academy is not that far from his house**. **While he was walking, he came across 2 people that he recognize: It's Asia and that brown hair kid that he sat next to.

The two heard someone coming from behind, they look to see that Noctis is behind them.

"What's up, Noctis?" The brown hair kid greeted him.

"Oh hello, Noctis." Asia also greeted him.

"Sup." Noct greeted them.

"I didn't know you live near here." Brown hair kid said, "By the way, I'm Issei Hyoudou."

"You already knew Asia, right? She's the one who helped you in class."

"Uh, yeah."

"So you want to walk to school with us?" Issei asked.

"Uh sure, why not?" Noct accepted the invitation.

After that, the 3 walk to school together. It seems that only Issei and Asia are only talking towards each other.

"So you guys are like together like a couple or something?" Noctis asked in curiosity.

What Noctis got was 2 blushes from each person. He kinda regretted asking that now.

"Oh no, Issei is like a brother to me. He's been taking care of me ever since I came to Kuoh." Asia replied.

"Oh, that's nice. You're lucky to have someone like that by your side." Noct said with a soft smile.

"Oh thanks, dude. You seemed like a cool guy, too." Issei said.

"Uh, thanks."

"You should hang out with us sometimes. We usually go around the town centre and have fun."

"Really? You want me to hang out you guys?"

"Yeah, of course. Right, Asia?" Issei turned towards the blondie.

"Of course, I would love hang out with Noctis." Asia said with an innocent smile.

"Also, me and Asia go to this club in the school and the president of the club is asking me to invite another friend to the club."

"Sure, I'll take on both offers."

"Hell yeah." Issei said as he wrapped his arms around Noct, "You and me, Noctis. We would be the best of buddies."

"Sure." Noct said, "By the way, can ask you guys something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Issei asked.

"Just call me Noct, you don't need to call me Noctis."

"Ok, I'll call you Noct from now." Issei said.

"Me too." Asia added.

They now arrived at the Kuoh academy, students are flooding towards the gate.

"Ok, I'll come and pick you up so I can introduce you to club, alright?" Issei said.

"Yeah OK, I'll keep in mind." Noct replied.

Noct and Asia decided to just walk up to class before it even started, leaving behind Issei.

Out of nowhere, a fist came flying at Issei's face, knocking to the ground.

It was Matsuda.

"You son of bitch." Matsuda cried out.

"Bro, what was that for?" Issei asked while holding his nose.

"We saw you talking to that thing… That pretty boy." Motohama said in an accusing tone.

"How could you stoop so low?" Matsuda asked.

"Guys, Noct is a cool dude. Don't talk shit about him." Issei said as he stood up defending his newly found friend.

"All pretty boys are the bane of our existence. And the worst part is that this one's an emo introvert." Motohama said.

"Guys, just give Noct a chance, will you? I'll introduce him to you so you can see yourself." Issei said.

"Hmm, if you speak so highly of Noctis, then I suppose I will give him a chance." Motohama said as he re-adjust his glasses.

**Meanwhile…**

Noctis is walking through the corridors to reach his classroom, he can hear the girls praising him like he's the messiah or something.

"_Noctis, please notice me!"_

"_We love you, Noctis!"_

The attention suddenly stopped coming towards into something else.

"_Look, she's coming!"_

Noct looked to see a girl with red-hair coming his way.

"_It's Rias Gremory, in the flesh!"_

"_Oh my god, I get to see both Noctis and Rias at same time. Thank you god for answering my prayers."_

Noctis and this supposed "Rias" walked each other. Noctis took a turn and walked inside his classroom. Rias stopped and turned back.

"_So that's Noctis… In the flesh." _Rias thought to himself,_ "Yep, I can definitely sense a Sacred Gear inside him."_

**8 hours later…**

It's finally time for everyone to go home. Noctis is gathering his things until he's greeted by Issei.

"So, Noct. Ready to meet the crew?"

"The crew?" Noctis asked in confusion, "Oh… Yeah sure, lemme just pack my things first."

"Yeah man, just take your time."

After Noct packed his things, he followed his new friend. He led him to a school building that is covered in trees. Issei opened the door and Noct followed inside. The interior was dimly light, everything is barely visible.

"It's dark in here. What kind of club is this that doesn't have any lights on?" Noctis asked.

"Don't worry, it's just this area that is dark. The main area has better lighting." Issei reassured.

"OK but still, it wouldn't hurt to install lightbulbs in the corridor, don't you think?" Noctis asked rhetorically.

After walking through the dark, in Noct' case, the 2 reached another. Issei opened the door and they both walk in the same time.

Before his eyes, Noct saw a Victorian-themed living room with a table and 2 Winchester couches. A petite girl with white hair eating snacks on of the couches. Noct recognised one of member on the other couch: It was none other than Asia.

"Glad that you're able to join us, Noctis."

A blonde boy with blue eyes and a mole underneath the left one, appeared before Noct, he wore a welcoming smile on his face.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, I am a member of the Occult Research Club." Kiba said as he gave a short bow.

"I see that you've made friends with Issei. Don't worry, Noctis, despite his reputation at school, he's a good person at heart." Kiba said.

"So I've heard." Noct said in response.

"You don't mind calling you Noctis, right? Or do you prefer me to call you by something else?" Kiba asked.

"Noct's fine." Noct replied to Kiba's question.

"OK, Noct. Allow me to introduce you to the other members of the club."

Noct followed Kiba towards the petite girl.

"That is Koneko Toujou, a second-year and a long-time member in the club."

"Hi." Koneko said blankly while nibbling on some chocolate.

Kiba turned towards the blondie that Noct recognize.

"I assume you know Asia Argento?" Kiba asked.

"Hello, Noct. I'm glad that Issei brought you here." Asia said with a smile.

"President, your clothes are ready." Another can be heard.

Noct turned towards the voice to see a ravenette girl holding a folded set of the female Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Oh, I didn't see how you there. Welcome to the Occult Research Club. I'm Akeno Himejima, I'm the Vice President of the club." The girl said as she bowed down, "I assume that you're Noctis?"

The girl before Noctis is a ravenette with violet. Her black hair is so long that it reached her legs, it's tied back by an orange ribbon, making it a ponytail. Her body is well-developed and mature and her smile just screams seductiveness.

"Just call me Noct." He said.

After Akeno and Noct introduced themselves, she took a good look at the New Kid.

"Oh my, you're more charming than I expected. I can see why the President might want to invite you into this club." She said with a giggle.

"Um… OK?" Noct said in awkwardness.

And then she turned towards Issei.

"Careful, Issei. It seems that you have competition."

"Haha very funny, Akeno." Issei said sarcastically.

"Well, sit down and make yourself welcome. I'll just going to give the president a fresh pair of clothes and I'll prepare some tea."

"By the way, there's a shower at the back and the President's using it." Issei called out from the front.

"Um… OK, not sure what I'm going to do with that information." Noctis said.

Noct said nothing and did what Akeno told him. She entered the back of the room. Noct chose to seat at the same couch as the Koneko, he sat at the opposite edge of the couch.

A few moments later, a person came out from the back.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting."

The voice woke up Noctis, who was having a short nap.

Noctis turned towards the voice to see another girl. Like Akeno, her body looks well-developed and mature. She has straight long red hair and blue eyes. The first thing she noticed is the New Kid's presence in the club.

"Oh, glad that you're able to make it, Noctis. I'm Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club." Rias introduced herself. She proceeds to stand next to desk in front of the tables, resting her backside on the edge.

As Rias introduced herself, Akeno came back with tray trolley with a tea set on top.

"Tea's ready, everyone."

The Vice President came close to the table, took a cup and poured some tea and gave the filled cup to the New Kid.

"As a guest to the club, you'll be the first to have a cup, Noct." She said with a smile.

"I'm not thirsty, but I'll take it. Thanks." Noct said as he took the cup.

He blew on it to cool it down a bit then sip on it.

"Damn, this stuff's good." Noct said with eyes widened.

"Oh, stop with that compliment. You're making me fall for you." Akeno said jokingly.

"_Ok, she's very weird." _Noct thought to himself.

"Well then, let's get into the main event, shall we?" Rias said to the whole room.

"So Noctis…"

Noct turned his head towards to Rias.

"Do you believe in God?" The President asked.

"Um… No?"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because… I wasn't raised to believe in God?" Noct spoke like he doesn't have an answer to the question.

"Alright, fair enough. Next question: Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Kinda, I guess."

"Ok, so you somewhat will able to understand this."

"Understand what?"

"You see, Noctis. God does actually exist. Along with him, any supernatural beings such as Angels, Devils, and Youkai."

Noct didn't say anything, he looked at Rias with understanding. Rias didn't expect for Noctis to look so understanding, most people would be surprised or pass this off as some bad joke.

"To be honest, I was kind of expecting you to look at me like I'm some mentally deranged person." Rias said bluntly. Noct still didn't say anything and he continued to sip on his tea, "But after all, you did encounter a Stray Devil yesterday."

After hearing that from Rias, Noct eyes become widen out of surprise. How did she know? Was she spying on him? 

"I didn't get to see you fight myself, but I'd had Koneko to observe you and gave me a recording of you fighting the Stray. I must say I'm impressed by your combat prowess and your Sacred Gear."

"Sacred what now?" Noct asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention: To enact miracles on Earth, God created artifacts with powerful abilities call "Sacred Gears" and bestowed it upon humans. Certain individuals who are in possession of Sacred Gears have been said to be very powerful and influential. However, not all Sacred Gears are the same. Some can be common like Twice Critical to rare like the Twilight Healing." Rias went through a whole lecture about Sacred Gear.

"But enough talk: Noctis, I can tell that you're doubting most of things I've said just now. To solidify what I just said, allow us to reveal our true nature to you." Rias said as said everyone stood from their seats.

What Noct just witnessed, he will never forget. Everyone in the room except him just sprout a pair of bat like wings in front of him. Noct became speechless. Out of instinct, he rolled back from the couch he was sitting and landed behind it. He summoned his Engine Blade and 4 crystal swords above him that are pointing towards the "people" in front of him.

"The hell's going on? What the hell are you guys?" Noct asked in an interrogating tone while standing a combat-ready pose.

"To put it simply, we are Devils, denizens of the Underworld." Rias stated, "What you just encountered yesterday is what happens when a devil becomes power-hungry and ran away from their masters."

"And you see what those crystal blades that are pointing at us and the sword that you're holding right now? That's your Sacred Gear."

"So the Armiger's a Sacred Gear? Is that it?" Noctis asked as he looked at the Engine Blade.

"Is that what you call it? To be honest with you, I've never seen a Sacred Gear like that before. But Armiger's a fitting name for that Sacred Gear." Rias stated.

"So what you're going to do to me? Flay my skin off? Steal my soul?"

"Relax, Noctis. We're not those types of Devils that you see in fiction. Think of us as humans with wings on our back. So stand down, will you?" Rias reassured Noctis.

Noctis did what Rias told him and desummoned the Armiger. They all sit back in the couches while Rias went back to her original position at the desk.

"So where were we? Oh yes, Devils. There are 3 main factions in the supernatural world: The Devil Faction, the Fallen Angel faction, and the Angel faction. Long ago, the 3 factions had a Great War and as the war went on, the devil population went into the decline. Because of this, we had to convert other species like Human and Youkai to stabilize the population. Everyone in this room, except me and you, were once human before they were converted into devils. But keep in mind that this is done with the consent of the people that we convert. In the devil society, we follow a hierarchy system. Everyone in this room is low-class devil while I'm a high-class devil because of my upbringings. Because I am a high class devil, I'm able to make a peerage of my own." Rias went on into another lecture.

"So do you just ask other devils to join your pact?" Noct asked.

"It's part of the process. We devils are items called Evil Pieces, they're just chess pieces that have special properties that allow us convert other species into devils. Like chess, each piece is special and advantageous in its own way. Pawns are the cannon fodders but they can be promoted to a more powerful piece if they step into enemy territory. Rooks are strong and powerful while Knights are fast and agile. Bishops on the other hand, are not strong or fast but they're found proficiency in magic. Queens are the most powerful piece in the set; possessing all attributes of all the pieces. Kings, well, they're the monarch of the set if they go down, everyone goes down."

"So who's who?" Noct asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Rias said with a smile as she gets to show off her peerage, "Why don't you just let everyone tell you?"

Noct turned towards the other devils of the room.

"I'm the Knight. The president's trusty blade." Kiba introduced his piece to

"I'm the Rook. I punch people." Koneko said as she nibbles on a cookie.

"I'm the Bishop. I tend to the wounds of my friends." Asia said happily.

"And I'm the pawn. With my Sacred Gear and the ability to promote myself, nothing will stand in my way of achieving a Harem." Issei said with pride.

"Degenerate…" Koneko whispered after hearing Issei's introduction to the New Kid.

"So, Noctis" Rias said as she stood up, "Since I've exposed you to world of the supernatural and my peerage. Now it's time for the million-dollar-question."

"Will you join my peerage?"

Rias said as she opened her devil wings, for dramatic effect. Everyone in the room looked at the New Kid, waiting for his answer.

"Thanks but no thanks."

That's the answer that she got.

"No?" Rias asked in confusion while eyes twitch in frustration.

"You heard me. I'm not taking that offer."

"Why, though?" Rias asked.

"Well, I'm not the type of guy who wants more power. Immortality and magic is sounds nice but I would want to stay human mainly because I don't wanna get killed by exorcists and all of that crap. I get why being in a Devil's peerage sounds nice, I'll have more protection in the supernatural world but I'm capable of defending myself. And also, think about it? Would you really want to waste your pieces on something like? I'm the only one who has a Sacred Gear. Who knows? You might find someone who carries around a giant Holy Sword or a Valkyrie that can put up one hell of a laser light show."

After Noct's full rant on why he refused Rias' offer, his phone rang. Noct fished his phone out of his and saw a reminder to head back home.

"Welp, I gotta dash or my aunt's gonna give me an ass-kicking." Noct said as he waved everyone goodbye and head towards the door that leads to the corridors.

"Wait!" He heard Rias' voice called out.

Noct turned around to hear what Rias has to say.

"There is an alternative. If you don't want to become a devil…" Rias said with a face that will make people feel sympathy towards her, "Perhaps you'd interested becoming my associate?"

"Associate?" Noct asked.

"Yes, an associate. They're an extra member of Devil's peerage, they do things such as errands or favours for the Devils that they have ties with. However, they're not converted and they have much more freedom than a peerage member but they don't have much protection from opposing threats. This system was created so that Devils can have outside connections that will benefit them. Most peerage's have one associate. My brother, my rival-on-friendly-terms Sona Sitri or you may know her as Shitori Souna—."

"Wait, Shitori Souna, that Student Council girl that told me to get off the tree? She's also a devil?" Noct interrupted Rias to ask a question.

"Yes, Noctis. I'm talking about that Souna." She said after sighting out of frustration.

"So back where I was saying, my brother, Sona, and her sister have associates of their own. But since you declined the former offer and this offer will change your mind?"

"Ok sure, why not?" Noct said.

"Thank you for taking up that offer, Noctis. I am grateful to have that as your answer." Rias said as she put her hand on her chest.

"It's best you get going now, you don't want to get backside kicked by your aunt, now do you?" Akeno asked a rhetorical joke question with a smile.

Noct didn't said anything but rolled his eyes on the question and left the room.

Before he closed the door, Noct had one final thing to say to Rias.

"By the way, Rias. Just call me Noct." He said before closing the door.

After Noct is gone for the room. Akeno was the first one to speak.

"Oh my, looks like the President finally got an associate for herself. Who knows what kind of jobs and errand will she make him do?" Akeno said, the way she said it sounds… Suggestive.

"Someone with a Sword-based Sacred Gear. He would make a great sparring buddy." Kiba added.

"He's chill." Koneko said.

"I'm so happy that Noct is able to join us." Asia said with a smile.

"Me too, Asia… Me too." Issei replied.

**Meanwhile…**

While Noct was walking away from the Occult Research Club building, he was greeted with a familiar voice.

"Congratulations on being my friend's associate."

Noct turned towards the voice. It was none other than Sona Sitri, the other devil that Rias mentioned. She's not alone, she's standing with other people from the Student Counsel, assuming that's her peerage.

"I'm surprised she's able to get one. After all, getting an associate is pretty hard."

"Have you guys been standing there for the whole time?" Noct asked, completely dismissing Sona's congratulations.

"No, I've just got here." She replied.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Noct asked another question.

"I was waiting for you to leave the clubroom and ask you to join my peerage, instead. But judging from the answers you just gave Rias', I can kiss my opportunity goodbye now. And also, I'm here to see Rias for peerage related businesses."

"Well, take care, Noctis." Sona as she and her peerage went inside the building.

"Hey wait!" Noct called out.

Sona turned towards Noct.

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"Your associate… What's he like?" Noctis asked.

"Why are you asking this?" Sona asked with a raised brow.

"So… I can get a better picture of how this associate thing work?" Noctis replied.

"Well if you insist. He's an associate I hold dear. He's calm, composed, serious, intelligent, and a great cook, I may add. Despite his demeanour, he can be funny sometimes. We have this ongoing joke that he came up with a new recipe, while saying it in a very poor impression of the British accent. He's also a great fighter, he sometimes help me and my peerage in combat training. Overall, he's good company."

"He does sound like it." Noct said.

"But that's not to say that's how all associates act, keep that in mind." Sona stated.

"Alright, I'd better go going. Thanks, Sona."

"Your welcome, Noctis. Take care." She said as she entered the Occult Research Building.

While Noctis is walking down the streets, he walked passed a very interesting looking man. The man looks to be middle aged with red-violet hair and amber eyes. He dresses in a black trench coat and pinstripe trousers. He also wore red scarf and a hooded mantle with gray and white flower-prints. He's also wearing a black fedora.

After Noct walked pass him, the man turned toward his direction and saw him walking away.

"At last, I've found him." He said with a smile.

_**To be continued…**_

**How was that? How did I represent Noctis and all of the characters in DxD? Did I mess up the LORE on anything? What did I do well at? Tell me in the reviews. I'll be sure to look at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a trip to home, Noctis immediately ascended to his room and lie down on his bed for quick rest before washing.

Things just gotten crazier for him. After that the deal he made with Rias, he saw everything now… The Supernatural world exists and he's now a part of it.

"So did anything happen after our last conversation?" Mr. Regis said as he appear out of nowhere.

"Uh huh, I just become an associate of a devil chick that goes to the same school as me." Noctis replied as he had his hands under his head while looking at the ceiling.

"So you rejected your humanity?" Mr. Regis asked.

"Nope, still human." Noctis replied blankly.

"Ah… So the supernatural exists?" Mr. Regis asked rhetorically, "Since you're aware of it, I'm afraid of what you will face in the future."

"I can put a good fight, if I say so myself."

"I suppose so, but there are foes that will overpower you." Mr. Regis rebutted.

"_Damn, he's right."_ Noctis thought.

"Well, does training help?" Noctis asked.

"A bit… But it won't suffice."

"Well, I'm screwed then. At least I still have that Devil chick by my side, I guess." Noctis said with an emotionless face but inside he was shaking a bit by fear.

Mr. Regis looked to be deep in thought and after a moment of silence, he thought of something.

"Noctis, what if I told you that your current power right now is not your maximum?" Mr. Regis asked rhetorically.

"What are you trying to say?" Noctis sat up as he asked in confusion.

"What I'm saying is there's a way to boost your power." Mr. Regis replied.

"Wait, really?" Noctis asked with a raised brow.

"Why yes." Mr. Regis replied.

"Ok, I'm interested."

"Scattered around the world are 13 artifacts in the form of powerful glaives that were once used by Kings from many eras ago. The glaives are able cutting through anything and can make the user more powerful. These glaives are called "Royal Arms"." Mr. Regis explained.

"So I just find these 13 Royal Arms, is that you're saying?" Noctis asked.

"Precisely." Mr. Regis asked.

"Sounds nice but I don't think I have time to find them."

"Well, you could always ask Rias for help in exchange for the job you'll be doing for her." Mr. Regis said with a smile.

"Wait, I never told you her na—"

"Would look at that, it's time for me to go. Until next time, Noctis." With that, Mr. Regis just left.

Before Noct could say anything or say anything in his mind. He heard the vibrating noise from his phone. He picked it up from his bed and he looked at it, the message is from an unknown number.

"_Hi, Noctis. Would you mind coming to the club? I have a job for you."_

The fact the sender knows who Noct is and the mentioning of the words "club" and "job" made it pretty obvious to him who the sender is.

"_Rias? How'd you get this number?"_

"_Not relevant right now, just come!"_

"_OK fine, I'll be there ASAP._

Noctis exited his room, walked down the stairs and proceed to the main door. Before him was Uncle Dustin replacing the lightbulb near the door. Dustin is a middle-aged man with balding black hair. He's wearing a black vest over a white shirt, combined with a wristwatch and glasses.

"Oh hello, Noctis. Are you planning on going out?" Dustin asked him after he noticed him.

"Uh huh. I'll be back before sundown." Noctis said as he proceed to the door.

"Alright, take care of yourself." Dustin said right after Noctis left the house.

* * *

**After a walk towards the ORC (Occult Research Club)…**

Noctis entered the club building and opened the doors to the main room. Before him is Rias sitting on her desk and Akeno standing beside her.

"Noct! You're just in time." Rias greeted Noct with a smile while Akeno is just standing there with her smile as usual.

"Ok, Rias. Want do you want me to do?" Noct asked, his tone sounds made it sound like he can't be bothered to do this.

"I want you to go to the outskirts of the town and eliminate the threat that is located near the forest area." Rias said as she got out a map and pointed at the location.

"_Oh, it's near Hammerhead. Might as well pay Miss Cindy and Grampa Sid a visit." _Noctis said as he saw where Rias was pointing.

"Unfortunately, I don't have information of the threat but I can tell you that it's not of this world. But I can trust that you'll be able to neutralize the threat, right?" Rias asked rhetorically.

"Alright, I'll do it but what do I can get in return?" Noctis asked.

"Well, I give you money as a reward or -" Rias replied but someone cut her off

"Or we could give you a time of your life that satisfies your heart's deepest desires." Akeno said, catching Noct by surprise, her voice sounding very suggestive. A few beads of sweat drip from his forehead by the uncomfortable feeling of Akeno being close to him and holding his arm and shoulder while her chest is pressing onto him.

"Yeah, I think I'll just take the money. Thanks!" Noctis said as he got himself away from Akeno and left the building.

"Fufufu, he's funny." Akeno giggled as she covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Akeno, you can't just go around teasing people, especially our Associate." Rias said with a frustrating tone.

"Aw, you're no fun Rias, hogging Noct all to yourself." Akeno said teasingly.

"For the last time, I have no intentions to make him my own." Rias said with frustration plastered on her face.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Noctis got off the bus that took him to where the threat is located. Thankfully that there's not a lot of people taking the bus which made the trip much faster.

After walking for a bit longer, he found the Hammerhead gas station/repair shop. Noct towards the station to see an old man sitting on a beach chair.

"Well well well, looks who it is?" The old man said as he saw Noct. The old man was silver hair and hazel eyes. He wears a red leather jacket, a blue shirt, black gloves, jeans, and a red baseball cap that bears Hammerhead's logo. This is Grampa Sid, a grandfather-figure towards Noctis.

"Hey, Grampa Sid. How's it hanging?"

"I'm still kicking as always. What brings you to the station?"

"Just visiting, might get something at Takka's. Where's Miss Cindy?"

"In the garage, re-wiring a car." Cid said pointed the garage.

"I'm glad you came here to visit this old man but I think it's time you get goin' cuz it's gettin' late." Cid said as he nodded at the orange sky.

"Alright, see ya later, Gramps." Noct said as he depart from the garage.

After more walking he found the location, it's located near the forest area at some trees and bushes. From what Rias told him, the threat is not human. He tried his best to follow the sound of shuffling and footsteps which lead him to a pack of peculiar creatures. To make himself unknown, Noct hid behind a rock.

The creatures look like a horse but twice the size, maybe triple. Its body is gray and a bit of red on the rear and the nose, it's also rough, coarse and bony. Its white eyes have no pupils, maybe it does have but it's just looks faded. The noticeable feature are the horns, 2 of them curled into a helix.

"That's messed up looking unicorn." Noct thought to himself.

"Must have come from the underworld…" Noct said as he took out his phone, "Just making sure." He said after taking a picture of these bizarre creatures.

"Ok, let's shift into high gear." He thought as he raised his arm to summon the Engine Blade.

He climbed up top of the rock he's hiding behind, jumped then threw the Blade that impaled one of the creatures.

He warped towards the blade, pushed himself from the blade while grabbing on it to create space between the creatures and himself. Once Noct landed on his feet, another one charged at him with full force with its double-helix horn pointed at him.

Noct phased through the attack and side-stepped, he summoned a silver-coloured lance with 3 sharp tip in the blade with 2 wings-shaped structures underneath it called the "Dragoon Lance". He thrusts the Lance into the creature's neck, causing it to scream in pain.

Another one of the creatures attempted a sneak attack on Noct. The creature's attempt was successful, knocking back Noct while he lets out a grunt of pain. Noct recovered from the attack, he felt a sharp pain at the right side of his abdomen. He felt the spot to felt something wet, he looked at his hands to see his palms are covered in crimson.

"Shit! Gotta watch my six." He muttered with distress.

While he wasn't looking, one of the creatures used the moment to strike at Noct. Thankfully, Noct rolled out of the way and materialized the Hardedge and give it a deathblow. However, because of the pain, it made Noct unbalanced and he only managed to take out the horns. Frustrated while the creature in front him was grunting in pain, he switched to the Engine Blade and thrusts it into the creature.

After killing another one of the creatures, he can hear the sound of hooves stroking the dirt from behind him. Noct turned around to see the last of the creatures is about to charge at him with full force. When it charges towards him, Noct held a defensive stance and waited for the creature to come close...

Single loud bang was made.

The creature stopped as something stopped it from impaling its attacker. The tip of the creature's horn is broke due to the force was applied into that thrust. Noct hold a position as if he's trying to stop something, a small dirt trailed made by the friction between his shoes and ground. Holding with both of his hands is a shield with an almond-shape structure with patterns on the edges and the middle of shield, this is the Aegis Shield.

Without hesitation, Noct reached out his right arm out backwards and summoned the Engine Blade with one hand and held it backwards. He pulled his back in along with the Engine Blade and swiped at the creature with all his might. The resulting outcome is the last creature of the pack got decapitated and Noct surviving.

"I'm beat." Noct thought to himself.

Curious, he walked over one of the creatures' corpses that is near its dismembered horn. Noct picked it up and returns to town.

"A little momento." Noct thought while inspect the broken horn.

Noct took the bus and walked back to the academy, he's still surprised that the school hasn't fully closed yet considering it's almost sunset. He walked through the school grounds and arrived at the club. He went inside and into the meeting room. The pain from the bleeding wound isn't getting any better but it's not getting any worse, Noct did his best to cover and add pressure to the wound during the trip back into town.

"Noct, you're back." Rias chirped. Looks like she's the only one in the room at the moment.

"Yep, back in one piece." Noct said as if his battle with the creatures was a piece of cake.

Just soon as he said that, the pain under Noct's hand spiked up, making Noct stumble and grunt.

"Noct! What happened to you?" Rias asked while getting up from her desk then jogging towards Noctis then knelt close to him to see what's wrong.

"Well, I would be lying if I said nothing." Noct chucked as he revealed the wound to Rias.

Rias inspected the wound, his flesh almost got torn off and blood covered right side of his abdomen. Whatever Noct was fighting, it got him good.

"This is bad, we need to get you fixed." Rias said as she helped Noct up and put his arm around her shoulder

"Wait, how the hell are we going to explain this to a doctor?" Noct asked as he covered his wound with his other hand while looking at it.

"I never said we needed a doctor." Rias answered.

* * *

**Later at Issei's house…**

"You sure took a massive beating." Issei said while putting his hand behind his head.

Rias took Noct to Issei's house then up to his room where Asia used her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, to fix up Noctis. Noct looked around the room, the wall behind the bed is plastered with explicit wallpapers. A blue curtain covering the window and a drawer and a computer desk on the opposite side of the bed.

"Tell me about it." Noct replied.

"Now that you mentioned it, what was it that you fought?" Rias asked.

"I'm not good with descriptions so I took a picture for you to see for yourself." Noct said as he fished out his phone and put on the picture then gave it to Rias.

"Also, I think you have a better idea of what to do with this than me." Noct added before taking out the broken horn. Issei's the one to hold it since Rias is holding Noct's phone.

Noct then looked down to see Asia still treating his wound her Sacred Gear. While he is being healed, he inspected the Sacred Gear. Asia has 2 rings on both of her hands and the small green gem on both rings emits a light of its respective colour.

"So how long does this take?" Noct asked which got the attention of Asia.

"Don't worry, Noct. It won't took long." Asia said with her usual smile.

After he got an answer from Asia, he turned towards Rias, who's looking at the image with Issei.

"Woah, it looks like a unicorn." Issei said.

"I know, right?" Noct added.

"So, Rias. Any ideas on what they are?" Noct asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I know my fair share of animals in the Underworld but I never seem anything like this…" Rias said as she gave back Noct his phone, "The horns explain that massive wound you got."

"That aside, you completed your first job as my Associate. Well done." Rias congratulated Noct with a quick and quiet clap.

"Thanks." Noct said with a nod and subtle smile.

"By the way, Rias. How'd you get my number?" Noct asked.

"Oh that… I got it from Sona." Rias explained bluntly.

"Oh, that makes sense." Noct muttered in understanding.

"All right, all patched up now." It seems Asia is done with the healing.

"Thanks, Asia."

"The pleasure's all mine." Asia replied.

"I'm gonna go home, I'm beat." Noct said said after sighing.

"See ya later, dude." Issei bid the Associate goodbye.

"Goodbye, Noct. May God guide you home to safety." Asia said. The word "God" gave her a headache, causing her to hold her head to ease the pain.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Noct." Rias is the last one to give Noctis a goodbye.

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys later." Noct said as he left the room.

"You know, I expected him to be an edge-lord but he's pretty cool." Issei said.

"I also think that, too. Noct is so friendly to us." Seems like Asia and Issei are thinking the same when it comes to Noctis.

"Issei, can I see that horn that Noct gave you?" Rias asked, ignoring the last 2 statements about Noct. Her tone has the feel of leadership in it.

"Sure, President." Issei replied as he gave Rias the broken horn.

Rias inspects every side of the horn while having the mental image of the creature she saw in Noct's phone.

"Where do they even come from?" Rias asked rhetorically with a stern look on her face.

"President, are you OK?" Issei asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Issei. I'm probably thinking too hard on this." Rias said with a reassuring tone.

"Well, I guess we can call it a day from here. I'm leaving, you two gets some rest, alright?" Rias walked to the door of the room and opened it.

"Goodbye, President." Both Issei and Asia said in unison.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Noct got back to his house barely before sundown. He opened the door and hope that Aunt Monica and Uncle Dustin don't question the red stain on his shirt. He opened the door, took his shoes and rushed back to his room.

Once Noct got inside his room, he took off the stained shirt and wore a clean one. After that, he sat down on his bed.

"You completed your first mission, well done." A familiar voice appeared in Noct's room.

"Thanks, Mr. Regis." Noct said as he turned his head to the source of the voice.

Mr. Regis is standing up with his both of his hands on the cane.

"I'll make this visit a short one, it's going to a while when we meet again." Mr. Regis said.

"Yeah? How come?" Noct asked.

"Let's just say: I'm busy at the moment." Mr. Regis replied. That answer made Noct suspicious.

"So, did you approach Rias about the search of the Royal Arms?" Mr. Regis asked.

"Nope, I'll make a reminder to ask her tomorrow. Just need to think of an alibi for it." Noct replied.

"Alright, if you must."

"So is there anything you want to tell me?" Noct asked.

"No, why you ask?" Mr. Regis replied with another question.

"Oh, 'cuz I got a gut feeling that you're going to tell me that something's going to happen." Noct explained.

"No, I only came here just to visit. Like I said, it's going to be while when we meet again. Speaking of which, my time has come to an end. You should get change and eat dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, "Pops"." Noct said sarcastically.

"If only." Mr. Regis chuckled at the nickname Noctis gave him and then left without a trace.

Noct took the time to wash himself and get change then ate dinner. After session of scrolling through the internet, he decided to go to bed.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning...**

Noct got dressed, ate his breakfast and about to hit the roads to school. Before he can leave the house, Aunt Monica caught up to him to bring him an update.

"By the way, Noct, Uncle Dustin and I are going to be late so I have already made dinner for you in the fridge. Just pop it in the microwave to reheat it. Make sure you don't stay too late, alright?" Aunt Monica said.

"Sure, Aunt Monica. See you later." Noct said as he left the house.

Noct left the house and was about to walk to school before he heard an unfamiliar voice calling out to him.

"Hey, you're Noctis, right?" The voice came from behind him.

"Depends… Who's asking?" Noct said after he turned around.

It was tall man with brown hair reaching to the nape, amber eyes and a jaw beard. He has an olive green leather jacket with a black tank top underneath it, he has a belt that has an image of an eagle on the buckle around the waist for his white trousers and he has brown shoes as footwear.

"Name's Gladio. I'm Rias' older brother's Associate. He's the one of the 4 Great Satans." The man known as "Gladio" approached Noctis.

"Uh huh, is there something you need?" Noct asked.

"No, I'm just here to deliver your payment for your first Associate job." Gladio explained as he fished out a thick envelop.

"His wife was supposed to deliver your payment but she's busy with other things, so she sent me instead." Gladio added as he gave Noctis his payment.

"His wife?" Noct asked.

"Yeah, she's a maid working for the Gremory Family." Gladio explained.

"Uh huh…" Noct muttered.

"Welp, I better get going. Nice to see ya, Kid. Tell Rias I said hi." Gladio said as he turned his back and walked the other direction.

After the encounter with Gladio. He walked towards school and up to his classroom.

* * *

**A few lessons later…**

After a few lessons later, it's finally lunch break. Noct sat on of the cafeteria tables while watching anime on his phone and eating a sandwich. While Noct was minding his business, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, Noct!" It was Issei.

Noct looked up. Issei was with his 2 friends: Motohama and Matsuda.

"Hey man, what's up?" Issei asked in a friendly tone.

"Nothing, just chillin'. You?" Noct replied.

"I'm fine. I just that it might be cool idea to introduce you to the boys." Issei replied back.

"So, Noct, meet Motohama and Matsuda. Motohama, Matsuda, meet Noct."

"Sup?" Noct greeted them with a monotone voice.

"So you're Noctis, Kuoh's new pretty boy." Motohama said while pushing back his glasses with his index finger.

"Wow, you really do look like Sasuke." Matsuda added.

"Um… Kay?" Noct replied with confusion.

"So, Noct. What are you watching?" Issei asked.

Noctis swallowed his food before then he answered.

"The first Persona 3 movie." Noct answered blankly.

"You're a Persona fan? You got great taste!" Matsuda complimented.

"A man of culture indeed." Motohama added.

"So, what's your favourite Persona game?" Matsuda asked.

"I haven't played 4 and 5 yet and I just started play 3." Noct replied.

"Dude, make sure you play P3 FES and P4 Golden on the Vita then wait for P5R to be released." Matsuda said.

"Noted." Noct replied.

Issei, Matsuda, Motohama and Noct talked about their interests and it turns out they have a lot on common, well except for being perverted, that is. They talked and talked until lunch break is over.

* * *

**Another few lessons later…**

It's after school now and Noct decided to pay Rias and her group of devils a visit. It'll be a good opportunity to learn more about the supernatural world now that he's in it. Noct entered the building and he heard muffled chatter inside the main room. He heard can hear an unfamiliar voice of a guy, he's definitely not part of the peerage. And then there's Rias, it seems she's talking to the unfamiliar voice, her tone of voice is harsh and hostile. Noct couldn't make out what they're saying behind the door. A part of him wants to go in and find out what the ruckus was all about while the other part of him wants to stay back and come at a different time. Noct had his hand hovering on the doorknob leading to the main room, he stood there deciding what to do next.

"Ah, screw it." Noct muttered in his breath.

Noct opened the door and entered to see that the main room is filled with more people. Rias and her peerage is in the room with a silver-haired woman dressing like a maid and blond young man wearing a burgundy two-piece suit but the white shirt under the blazer is unbuttoned to reveal his chest.

"Noct! Welcome back." Rias turned towards Noctis, her harsh tone turned a 180 when she's talking to her Associate.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Noct asked, ignoring Rias' greeting.

"No, Noct. Don't worry, we're almost done with this "meeting"." Rias reassured her Associate with her friendly tone then turned towards the burgundy-wearing blond with a glare.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The Blond Young Man asked rhetorically as he advanced towards Noctis.

"You're not a devil, are you? You're just a normal human." The man said with arrogance in his tone.

As the stranger got closer to Noct, he went into a defensive stance.

"Woah there, I'm not going to hurt you." The stranger reassured Noct, "Besides, puny humans like you are not worth the trouble of killing." The stranger scoffed as he make his way back to the couches.

"There's a reason why I made him my Associate, Riser. He endured through worse attacks than your flames." Rias added.

"Oh, so he's your Associate. Well, let puts that to the test, shall we?" Riser asked rhetorically as he took a stance.

What Riser almost made Noctis activate his powers but before he could squeeze his hand to summon a sword…

"Master Riser, please refrain yourself from provoking Mr. Caelum." The silver-haired maid spoke up.

"Please pardon Master Riser's behaviour, Mr. Caelum. He's only here to negotiate with Lady Rias. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, you may know him as Rias' elder brother." The maid introduced herself with a bow.

"Oh, you're the one who Gladio mentioned. Um… Nice to meet you. By the way, you don't need to call me "Mr. Caelum", just call "Noct"." Noct greeted the maid.

"I'll make a note of that." Grayfia responded.

"Back to the topic at hand, Riser. I do not intent to marry you." Rias spoke up.

"But, Rias, I thought your family had their backs to the wall, you don't have the position to be this selfish." Riser said as he shrugged with a smile on his face.

"I won't bring down my family." Rias answered back, "I will take a husband, but it'll be someone who I want to be with."

"The Underworld struggles to preserve the pure bloodlines after the previous war that made them a rarity." Riser counter-argued Rias' answer.

"My family is just rushing things. I won't say it again, Riser. I'm not going to marry you!" Rias declared.

What she got as a response from Riser is him holding her chin and moving himself towards her closer. Rias was taken by surprise.

"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I won't have you sullying my honor." Riser said with slight glare towards Rias. Rias almost gave Riser the same look.

"President!" Issei call out. Riser's action caused him and the rest of the peerage to stand on edge.

"I'll take you back to the Underworld. Even if it means burning your servants to death, including that Associate of yours." Riser said as he turn his view towards the peerage and then towards Noct. Riser conjured his power to add an air of menace. Rias also did the same with her power.

"That's enough." Grayfia spoke up, intervening the two.

"Milady, Master Riser, as I am here on Master Sirzechs's orders, I do not intend to stand idly by." Grayfia added.

"When it's you, the Strongest Queen, saying that, even I am scared." Riser said with shrug after he deactivated his power.

"Master Sirzechs knew this might happen. As such, I have been tasked to carry out last resort measures if no agreement has been made." Grayfia said.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"If you insist on your position, you're allowed to settle this issue with Master Riser through a Rating Game." Grayfia explained.

What Grayfia said surpised Rias and refreshed something on Issei's mind.

"A Rating Game? Where did I…?" Issei muttered to himself. It was then he remembered what Sona said after the volleyball match.

"That's right, the student council president was saying something like that!" Issei said to himself.

"It's a game that resembles chess where upper-class devils compete using their peerage." Kiba added.

"That is why our powers are likened towards Chess pieces and why they're called Evil Pieces." Akeno explained.

"I see." Issei muttered.

"I've already competed in and won many games. You're not even an officially qualified player, which means you don't have any experience." Riser scoffed. That statement annoyed Rias.

"Only seasoned devils were allowed to participate in a Rating Game." Akeno spoke again.

"Then she's at a huge disadvantage!" Issei exclaimed.

"It just gets worse." Koneko finally spoke but in a quiet and calm manner.

"Rias, just to make sure, are these all your servants?"

"What if they are?" Rias asked.

Riser started to laugh. Rias' answer was basically answered Riser's question. After having a quick and good laugh, Riser his hand and clicked his fingers.

An orange magic circle appeared on the floor and busted into flames.

"I have fifteen. In other words, a full set." Riser said with pride.

As the flames extinguished, 15 girls stand where the magic circle appeared, all wearing exotic outfits.

Rias and her peerage were surprised by the fact that Riser has a full set. But Issei, on the other hand, is surprised for a whole different reason.

"Beauties!? Fifteen beautiful girls!?" Issei blurted out.

"Unbelievable!" Issei exclaimed, his eyes began to water before break into tears, "What a true man!" He cried out.

"H-Hey, Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me." Riser said, his hubris air is replaced with a confusion.

"He dreams of forming a harem." Rias explained bluntly.

"That's creepy." Out of the 15 girls, a blond girl wearing a pink Victorian dress spoke out of disgust.

"Oh, I see." Riser said, understand Issei's situation.

"Yubelluna!" Riser calls out to one of the 15 girls of his peerage.

"Yes, Master Riser." One of the girls walk up towards Riser.

She's a women with long wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and eyes to match the color of her hair. She wears a navy blue tunic top that reveals most of her bust and a pale blue skirt with open sides and black shoes and over matching stocking highs. She also wears a white overcoat with black and gold pauldrons along with a black headband that has an orange jewel at the center and golden choker with blue and red jewels.

When Yubelluna stood face-to-face with Riser, he held her chin and started making out with her. This action caused Rias' face to be plastered with disgust while Issei blushed and gasped with surprise.

"You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp." Riser mocked Issei while taunting at him by fondling Yubelluna's breast with one hand and feeling her hair with the other.

"Shut up! You're just going to flirt with other girls even when you're married to the President, you promiscuous chicken shit." Issei yelled.

"Don't you know your place?" Riser asked.

"Issei, stop." Rias called out calmly, trying to tell her servant off.

"I don't care! All I'm aware of is my position as Rias' servant."

That declaration from Issei flattered Rias, causing her to widen her eyes out of surprise.

"Nothing more, nothing less!" Issei yelled out as he summoned his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear.

For Noctis, this is the first time seeing Issei's Sacred Gear. It's red gauntlet with a glowing green jewel on the back of the hand. It has two golden spikes below the hand.

"We don't have to play some stupid game!" Issei declared while glaring at Riser, "I'll take all of you down right now!"

Issei jumped towards Riser. The gauntlet's voice yelled out: "**Boost!**"

"Issei!" Asia cried out out of concern of Issei.

"_Did that gauntlet just… talk?"_ Noct thought to himself. He remained calm while Rias and her peerage were worrying about Issei.

"Mira." Riser spoke up.

A small girl jumped out from the Riser's peerage. She's wearing white haori underneath a red obi and a pair of zōri as footwear. She has bandages on her forearms and shins. She has a staff on her right hand.

The girl stopped Issei from advancing.

"This small girl? I can't really attack her." Issei said to himself.

Out of the blue, Mira struck Issei's stomach with her staff. Issei gasped in pain then was flicked into the ceiling by Mira using her staff. Issei fell down face-flat. He grunted in pain for a few seconds then tried to lift himself up.

"Not… yet." Issei muttered in his breath with a glare on his face.

"You're more resilient than I thought." Riser gave a mock-compliment, "Mira! Again." Riser called out.

Mira was about to charge at Issei while he's still trying to recover. But for some reason, she stopped on her tracks. The room filled with transparent crystals and given a light-blue tint with it. Everyone looked at Mira, she has multiple glowing sword that are floating near her neck while a dome of made out of great-swords and polearms surround her.

"You want your servant to be turned into minced meat in a Gyūdon? Then call her off." Someone spoke out towards Riser. He and including everyone in the room turned their view towards the source of the voice, it was Noctis who was responsible for stopping Mira. Everyone Riser's got into fighting stance but Riser raised his hands, causing them to stand down.

"I must say, that's an impressive Sacred Gear you got there. In fact, I never seen anything like it." Riser gave a compliment towards a glaring Noct.

"Issei!" Rias cried out in worry as she head towards Issei and kneeled next to him, "Hand in there!" She cried out again as she cradled her arms.

"President… I'm sorry…" He muttered before losing his consciousness

"Alright, Mira! Stand down." Riser commanded.

"Mira had her staff lowered and got off her combat stance. After Mira stood down, all the crystal weaponry disappeared and Mira went back to Riser's side.

"Feeling up your servant in front of your finance? You got huge balls. You know, one of the most iconic superheroes is an arrogant playboy but at least he does a better job at being one than you." Noct said but in a calm yet lifeless voice.

"Hmph… And what do you know about women? You like look the type of guy hasn't talked to anymore in his life." Riser scoffed.

"So what?" Noct's lifeless voice turned into a scoff towards Riser, "Besides, if you ask me, I think girls are more into the quiet types than manwhores like you."

After hearing that from Noctis, Riser became infuriated.

"You got guts running your mouth like that towards me, you brat! Perhaps I'll give you a few burns as a lesson." Riser growled as he conjured up his flames,

"Try me." Noct said as he summoned his Engine Blade.

Both Noct and Riser both had their powers out, Riser is glaring daggers towards Noct while the latter gave a serious look towards the former. One surrounded by flames while the other surrounded by tiny floating crystals.

"Noct…" Rias muttered in her breath, looking at her Associate standing up for her and Issei. She turned towards Grayfia but she just stood there and looked, as if she wants to see how the situation would unfold.

Before one of them could strike first, Riser calmed himself down and extinguished his flames.

"You know, now that I thought about it. A fight between you and me wouldn't be as… interesting. I would just have my Associate do the teaching for me." Riser said with a smile.

"Who knew that the wielder of one of the most powerful weapons known to Heaven and Hell, Boosted Gear, would be such as a worthless guy?" Riser turned towards Issei who is still being cradled by Rias, he spat out an insult with a sinister smile.

"I hope that the rest of your servants are just as strong as your Associate over there, Rias." Riser said as he turned his view towards Rias' peerage and then turned his view back to Rias.

"All right." Rias finally spoke, "Let's settle with a Rating Game." Rias calmly declared.

That declaration caused most of Rias' peerage to gasp in surprise.

"Understood." Grayfia said as she walked a bit closer towards Rias.

"Riser… I swear I'll blast you away!" Rias spat out.

"I'm looking forward to it, Rias, my love." Riser said as he walked near towards his peerage while Yubelluna followed him.

"We'll meet again for the game, then." Riser said, "As for you, Associate…" Riser turned towards Noct, who's still had that serious look on his face.

"I don't know if you understand the gravity of the situation but if you do care for her and your friends then you know what to do." Riser said to the Associate before an orange magic circle appeared under him and his peerage and then combusted into flames. Riser laughed out sinisterly before teleporting away.

"Because of milady's lack of experience and members, Master Sirzechs and I believed it'll the best course of action to give her ten days to train her peerage and potentially level out the playing fielding. I'll send this message to Riser as well." Grayfia announced.

"Ten days is enough for us. Thank you, Grayfia. Tell my brother the same as well." Rias thanked the maid.

"Very well, milady. If that'll be all, I shall depart." Grayfia said before nodding. She then summoned a white magic circle and teleported away.

The room then fell into silence with everyone looking at each other or waiting for someone to speak.

"Thank you… Noct." Rias finally spoke but in a timid manner.

"Huh?" Noct let out a sound of confusion.

"Thanks for standing up against Riser and stopping Mira from further harming Issei." Rias elaborated on her thanks.

"Don't sweat it. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" Noct rhetorically asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"To think that you would call a bunch of devils your "friends". You're truly a bizarre guy, you know that?" Rias replied Noct with a rhetorical question.

"I know that I'm not going to be much help when the Rating Game starts but I'll still be waiting for your phone calls if you need me."

"Again, thank you, Noctis." Rias said.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I still want to kick that asshole's face in." Noct replied.

"As much as I want to see that, I'm afraid Riser will be too much for you to handle." Rias admitted.

"That's why I'm going on a treasure hunt for the 13 artifacts." Noct said.

"Artifact?" Rias asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah, someone told me that there 13 weapons around the words that can give powers to the user. If I can find these "weapons", I can beat up Riser." Noct explained.

"You're talking about the 13 Royal Arms?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Wait, you know about them?" Noct also asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. In fact, everyone in the supernatural world knows about them. Who told you about the Royal Arms?" Rias asked.

"Um, a friend." Noct half-lied.

"Well, how do you know about the Royal Arms?" Rias asked.

"Not much. What about you?" Noct asked back.

"I don't know much about the Royal Arm but I do know someone who does." Rias said with a faint smile.

"Oh yeah, who?" Noct asked with a raised brow.

"Alright everyone, you can go home now. I'll have private chat Noct" She said to her peerage.

"Yes, President." They all said in unison.

"Asia, would you be able to take Issei back home?" Rias asked, "Akeno can teleport you two back to your home." Rias added.

"Of course, President." Asia agreed with a smile.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." Noct told Rias.

"Oh yes, where were we?" Rias asked rhetorically as she went back to talking to Noct.

* * *

**A few moments later…**

Rias invited Sona into the club to give Noct and herself a mini-lesson about the Royal Arms. Sona is accompanied by Tsubaki. Rias and Noctis sat beside each other each at the end opposite ends of the couch while Tsubaki stand next to the opposite couch and Sona sat on the middle of it.

"The **Royal Arms**, also known as the **Glaive of Kings**, are special weapons that are said to give the users special abilities but to activate said abilities is a mystery. There 13 Royal Arms and each of them are a type of weapon. No one knows how the Royals Arms came to be or who made them, it's as if they appeared out of nowhere or they came from another world. In the supernatural world, the Royal Arms are seen as Sacred Gears without an owner. Different factions in the supernatural have taken one of the Royal Arms and safeguarded, determined to find a way to effectively wield these arms." Sona went through a whole lecture about the royal arms.

"Why are they called Royal Arms in the first place?" Noct asked.

"According to the text, the Royal Arms have patterns and colour schemes that just evoke an air of royalty, they're like weapons fit for a king." Sona replied.

"So Noctis, you're telling me that you're on quest to collect these Royals Arms that no one is able to wield properly?" Sona asked with a raised brow.

"Um, yeah." Noct replied.

"What makes you think you're able to wield these weapons?" Sona continued to ask.

That question caused Noct think hard what to say next.

"To be honest, I don't know." Noct admitted.

"Well, there must be a reason why your friend would tell about this if he knows that no one is able to wield it." Rias spoke.

"That's fair point, he might know something about you that you're even not aware of yourself, Noctis." Sona added.

"Yeah, I got what you're saying. After all, he's the one who introduce me to my powers." Noct said.

"So he does know something." Rias concluded, "Your "friend" is more than human, I can tell." Rias added.

"That means there's a chance of you being able to wield the Royal Arms yourself." Sona said as she push her glasses up with her index finger.

"Well, I think we can call it day now." Rias said as she stood up from where she sat.

"Thank you for coming, Sona." Rias said.

"Anything for my friend, Rias." Sona replied.

"Welp, I guess it's time to go then. See ya guys later." Noct said as he grabbed his stuff and head to the door.

Before Noct could open the door, he forgot to ask Rias a question he was saving for later.

"Rias." Noct called out.

"I didn't expect to be on board with the finding the Royal Arms. What's up with that?" Noct asked.

"Well, maybe that's because I want to see you kick Riser's face in. Also, I'm going to need your help if a powerful being came knocking on our door looking for a fight." Rias chuckled.

"If you say so." Noctis replied with a smile.

"Goodbye, Noct." Rias bid him goodbye.

"Take care." Sona added.

"Safe travels." Tsubaki finally spoke.

"Same goes for you guys." Noct bid the devils farewell and left the building.

After Noct left the building, the room fell into silence once more.

"Are you sure that Noct is able wield the Royal Arms, Sona?" Rias asked her friend.

"To be frank, I'm kind of skeptical about this." Sona replied.

Suddenly, Rias remembered something.

"Damn it, I forgot to tell Noctis that my brother has one of the Royal Arms." Rias gave herself a face palm.

"Oh yes, your families are in possession of one of the royal arms" Sona added.

"Should we tell him tomorrow?" Sona asked.

Rias took a moment to think.

"Not now, when the times right." Rias said.

"If you say so." Sona replied.

"Alright, Tsubaki. We're leaving." Sona call out while heading towards the door.

"Yes, President." Tsubaki replied as she followed Sona.

"Goodnight, Rias. And good luck, you're going to need in the next 10 days." Sona bid her friend goodnight.

"Thank you, Sona. Take care." Rias bid her friend goodbye as well.

After bidding each other goodbye, Rias is now alone in her room. She went back to her desk and sit down. With her hands on the table and folded near her face, she closed her eyes to think.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**The second chapter is here. Not much development, I admit. But I'll try my best to fix it in the next chapter. Leave a review on what you like, what you will like to see in the future and most importantly, tell me what I need to fix. **


	3. Chapter 3

After the encounter with Riser and the discussion of the Royal Arms, Noct went to the town center to de-stress. He should be at home, processing what he had been through; besides, his Aunt and Uncle aren't at home so he has extra time on his hands.

Noctis took out the envelope that was given to him by that Gladio guy. He opened it to see a stack of money bills inside. His eyebrows raised out of surprise, he honestly didn't expect to get this much money from killing a bunch of strange creatures.

The center was filled with people doing various activities. Noct can hear chattering everywhere. He decided to go the convenient store to get some snacks.

He arrived at the store, opened the door and was greeted by then electronic beep of the sensors. His face felt the cool air coming from the store's AC. He walked deeper into the store, surrounded by the taller shelves.

As he walked, he heard a voice. Two voices, actually and Noctis knew them too well. He walked towards to the source of the voice to find Issei and Asia picking up some snacks. Noct was a bit surprise to see Issei recovered from the knock out so quickly. He might as well make his presence known to the duo.

"How's it goin'?" Noct said.

"Noct! Didn't see you there." Issei said with a surprising tone.

"Good afternoon, Noct." Asia greeted alongside Issei.

"I didn't expect you to wake up from that knock out so quickly." Noct said.

What Noct just said just reminded Issei and Asia the horrible events in the club. Both of their smiles became light frowns. Noct broke a sweat and his face shows slight regret.

"Yeah, my ego's kinda broken after that so I thought buying snacks and then spend the rest of the night watching movies might make me feel better." Issei said after his frown turned back into a smile.

"So, what about you, Noct? You got any plans for the weekend?" Issei asked.

"Not really, it's not like I have anything better to do." Noct said while scratching the back of his head.

"How about you come with us, Noct?" Asia finally spoke up.

"Yeah, whaddya' say?" Issei asked.

"Sure, why not? What could go wrong?" Noct accepted.

"Sweet! Let's go to the checkout line, then." Issei said.

Both Noct and Issei nodded simultaneously.

Once it's their turn on the check-out line, they placed all their stuff on the conveyor table. It's mainly chips, candy and bottles of sodas.

"That'll be 2700 yen, please." The cashier said.

Issei took out his wallet and tried to fish the correct amount of money. Noct interrupted his search by putting his hand over the wallet, this caused Issei to look up.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Noct said.

Noct took a 5000 yen bill from the envelope and gave it to the cashier. After receiving the 5000 yen from him, the cashier sighed.

"Why can't they just the exact amount of money?" the cashier said under her breath.

The 3 Kuoh high-schoolers left the store after they gathered their stuff.

"Seriously, Noct, you didn't need to." Issei said in a guilty manner.

"It's Ok, I have way too much money from that hunting job." Noct reassured.

"You got money from killing animals?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to get this much." Noct replied.

"Dude, you're lucky." Issei said enviously.

"I wouldn't say lucky. Remember how I got a huge hole on my stomach?" Noct rebutted.

* * *

The trio made it to the Hyoudou's house. Issei opened the door and the trio walked in.

"I'm home!" Issei and Asia both called out.

"Oh, Issei! Asia! You're back." Issei's mom, Miki, come out to greet them.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" Issei asked.

"He's still not back from work yet." Miki replied. She then turned towards Noctis.

"Oh? Is that your new friend, Issei?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, he just transferred to our school. He's in the same class as us." Issei replied

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hyoudou." Noctis politely greeted with a bow.

"Oh, don't be so formal. Just call me Miki and make yourself at home." Miki said while having a hand on her cheek and waving her other hand like a handkerchief if she's embarrassed.

"Uh, thanks." Noct said as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead from uneasiness. Issei is also doing the same and Asia is laughing gently to make things better.

"_So this is Issei's mom. Huh… Is this how mom's act?" _Noct thought to himself.

After encountering Miki Hyoudou, the three went upstairs and into Issei's room to watch some movies. For Noctis, this is one of the few times he's actually watching a moment and probably the first time he's watching with friends.

Time flies as the three kept watching. The movie had a horror sequence in it, it's a real tension-riser and pretty frightening. Noct could literally hear his heart pumping in his heart. The movie then gave a jump-scare which gave Noct a mini heart-attack and a quick yet high-pitch scream for Asia. Noct turned towards the two and saw Asia holding Issei tightly. If Noct were to be a protagonist for a Persona game, he would have gotten a rank up on his courage.

After the movie ended, the blue-orange sky turns dark-blue and the moon became barely visible.

"Man… That was a sick movie." Issei said.

"Yes but it's scary, as well." Asia moaned.

"Aw, come on. It was just a small sequence." Issei said with a joking tone.

"So Noct," Issei turned towards Noct which caused Noct to look towards Issei, "What do you think about the movie?"

"It's alright, I guess. Not gonna lie, that horror bit gave me a heart attack." Noct said.

Noct looked out the window to see that it's getting late.

"Welp, I gotta go. It's been fun hanging out with you guys." Noct stood up and gathered his stuff.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Asia asked.

Noct paused for a second before answer.

"Sounds good but… I don't exactly want to waste my aunt's dinner at home." Noct said.

Asia seemed sad. A home cooked meal that just came out from cooking is already better than one that needs to be microwaved but Noct felt like he overstayed his welcome and he didn't want Aunt Monica cooking go to waste.

"Maybe next time, OK?" Noct said in an attempt to get Asia' spirit backup.

"Sure." Asia said with a smile.

"_First, an old woman. Now, it's like talking to a child." _He thought about Asia's child-like demeanor.

Issei and Asia walked Noctis to the door.

"Welp, see ya tomorrow, Noct." Issei said.

"Have a safe journey back home." Asia chimed in.

"Yeah, take care." Noct returned their goodbyes.

* * *

After saying goodbye, Noct opened the door and left. He can't help but feel bad for them. Despite them being happy and all, Noct can tell that they are worried about what's to come in the near future: the Rating Game between Rias and Phenex's Peerage.

Noct is aware that he can't intervene or help Rias' peerage. He starting up to warm to Issei and Asia, they're his first two friends in Kuoh Academy and made him feel welcome. It'll be heart-wrenching to see them sad and lose their "King", who saw them as family, to a vile egoistic. Rias is the only one beside Sona who could lead him to the Royal Arms and if he even gets one of them, he would use it on Riser to test its power.

Noct is now walking down the path where he used to walk to and from school. Strangely enough, Noct felt a chill down his spine. He walked this path multiple times, even at night, and this is the first time he felt vulnerable and insecure. Noct had his right arm ready to summon his weapon if need be.

While Noct was scanning the area with his eyes going left and right, he heard a voice.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be at home already?" The voice called out.

The voice came from behind, Noct quickly turned back. Since because it's dark, all Noct can see is a silhouette. As the silhouette got closer, the light of a lamp post shine into the silhouette. The silhouette turned out to be a young man. He has short silver hair and red eyes. As for attire, he's wearing priest clothing.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." The man said as he got closer to Noctis.

Noctis decided to keep quiet, the man that is in front of him seemed very suspicious.

"A quiet type, eh? Fine by me." The man said.

"Listen, kid. Have you seen anything weird lately?" The man asked.

Noct still kept quiet but he answered the man by shaking his head.

"Is that so?" The man rhetorically ask.

"You might be thinking why am I asking you this. The name's Freed Sellzen and I hunt down evil creatures, you could say that it's what I do for a hobby. I hunt down and kill many things, ranging from monsters and evil spirits. But the one thing I really like killing is Devil, shitty creatures from Hell." The man explained.

When he heard the word "devils", he was taken back. His eyes became a bit wider and let out a barely audible gasp. Also, judging by his outfit and his description of his occupation, Noct assumed that he is an exorcist of some kind. He also didn't expect a man of religion to be using swear words.

"You OK, kid? You look like you had PTSD. You know what? Forget that I asked, just go home." Freed said with a frown and waved his hand like a handkerchief at Noct.

Seeing that Freed is not grilling him with questions anymore. He turned a 180 and continued his walk home, he didn't even bother looking back at Freed.

He should have looked back because besides the sound of footsteps, he heard an uncanny sound. It sounded… like A GUN BEING COCKED. When Noct heard the sound, his eyes became wider and his breath momentarily stopped. His face stood as he turned around to look behind him. Noct's face is then covered with dread when he saw Freed with a gun pulled out and the muzzle pointed at Noct's direction.

Noct looked at Freed in the eyes, he had a maniacal grin plastered on face. That was the last time he saw before a flash of light came out from the pitch-black hole of the muzzle and a loud noise similar to a firecracker can be heard.

Freed acted purely on instinct but at the same time, there's no doubt that the kid was a devil. He can practically sense a devil's energy and aura around him. Also, the kid seemed surprised when devils were mentioned, that seemed pretty suspicious from the "priest's" point of view or any church agents' point of view. Well, if the kid turns out to be a normal passer-by, oh well. Sucks to be him.

But, Freed witnessed some that he will never forget. The kid he shot turned into blue sparks of light, resulting the bullet missing its target. The kid instantly reappeared just inches away from his original position. After witnessing what just happened, Freed's maniacal grin turned into a psychotic glare. A long grunt of annoyance can behind heard behind the walls of his teeth.

Noct was breathing heavily and sweat is pouring from his head. If he hadn't heard the cocking and saw the gun from the corner of his vision, he would have said his premature goodbyes to this world by now. Noct looked towards the where the bullet would have landed and then back at Freed with a more relax but serious face.

"I knew it…" Freed said before laughing manically, "I fucking knew it."

"So you ARE a devil, I knew something was fishy. I guess my instinct were right." Freed accused Noct.

"So… Who's your master? Is it that redhead bitch? Or are you a stray? Please be the second one." Freed asked ruthlessly.

"_Is he talking about Rias?" _Noct thought to himself.

"But then again, who gives a shit? At the end of the day, you're still a shitty devil. I'll make it so you'd wish you were never born."

With his free hand, Freed took a what seems like a hilt of a sword. Noct was initially confused on what was Freed going to do with the object in his hand until a beam of light grew from the hilt making a light sword.

"Time to meet your maker, you piece of shit!" Freed screamed out like a madman before rushing towards Noct with his light sword raised. When Freed got close to Noctis, he jumped in hopes of hitting Noct with a plunging attack.

Seeing the plunging attack from a mile away, Noct rolled out of the way and summoned his Engine Blade as he got back on his feet.

Freed missed his first strike but he quickly recovered for another attack. He once again raised his blade and brought it down with full ferocity. Noct blocked the attack with his Engine Blade and the blades from both sides clash and made a gritty clanging sound. Sparks pop-out firework from where the blades touch.

Both Noct and Freed looked at each. The former glaring daggers while the latter had a monstrous smile with his tongue sticking out.

Noct phased out of the clashing position which made Freed lose balance then he kicked Freed from behind. Freed tripped and fell but instantly recovered with a kip-up. Freed leaped back which gave both combatants some distance.

Freed took out his pistol and aimed it towards Noct. Freed shot continuously but recklessly, only for Noct phased out of the bullets' way continuously. Countless amount of bullets fired at Noct and not a single one hit him, the ground around Freed is littered with empty shell casing that has a smoking coming out of it.

After a consecutive fire noises, loud firecracker noises become soft clicking noises. Freed looked at his pistol, the slide remained pulled and the gun felt lighter which could only one thing…

"Out of ammo, buddy!" Freed's eyes opened wider as he heard a voice calling out. The voice is in front of him.

He looked up to see the kid, who is 15 metres away from him, disappeared and reappearing a few inches in front of him. Instead of that mechanical sword, the kid had a shield with him and he held it in front of him.

Because of the distance, Freed didn't have time to leap back which resulted at his face getting planted onto the shield. Beads of saliva can be seen shooting out from Freed's mouth and the sound of his painful grunt is muffled by the sound of the shield bash.

Freed was knocked back a few feet. He sat back up and felt something under his nose, he wiped substance from his noise using his hands and found that the shield bashing gave him a nose bleed. He looked at Noct with a crazed look before getting up to pick his pistol back up and then inserted another magazine into the firearm.

"You'll fucking regret doing that, you little shi-" Before Freed could finish his threat, an elegant looking dagger few past Freed and landed right next to his feet.

"Freed... So glad to see you here!" Both Noct and Freed coming behind the latter. The voice sounded more mature and its tone sounded buttery and smooth.

They saw another silhouette walked towards the two. The light from the lamp post revealed the second silhouette.

It took a while but Noct finally recognize the man. He was the same that he bumped into a few days ago. The man knew the psychotic priest's name, Noct wonder if Freed and the stranger know each other.

Upon seeing the man, Freed's anger turned into annoyance.

"Oh, it's you." Freed said coldly.

"I didn't expect to see you to see around here, walking around in the dark." The Stranger said in a delightful manner.

"What are you doing here?" Freed interrogated the Stranger.

"Oh, I'm just taking a late-night fresh-air." The Man replied with his cheerful demeanor still intact.

The Man then turned his vision towards Noct, who's in a defensive pose.

"I assume that is your new friend, Freed?" The man said.

"Hmph… Yeah right, I was about to wrap up until you showed up." Freed scoffed.

"So what's your deal, old man? I know that it ain't a fucking coincidence that you showed up at this exact moment." Freed asked in a forceful manner.

"Like I said, dear Freed. I was just here some fresh-air and also, I was hoping that I might bump into you. I was just wanted to see my friend is doing." The Stranger gave his reply.

"We ain't friends. Even if Raynare seems took a liking towards you, I still don't trust you one bit." Freed said in a harsh tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, that reminded me. How's Raynare?" The Stranger asked.

"Dead. She got killed by a fucking devil." Freed replied.

"Oh, Is that so? What a shame." The Stranger said while making it seem that he's sad.

"You know what? You really busted my balls by coming here. I'm outta here!" Freed exclaimed.

Freed took out a pellet out of his coat and threw it at the ground. When the pellet came into contact, a loud bang accompanied by intense light.

The light made Noct and the Stranger lift their arms, squint their eyes, and turned their heads to shield themselves from the flashbang.

"I apologize for Freed. He can be a bit… overexcited." The Stranger said to Noct.

"Oh, where are my manner?" The man asked himself, "My name is Ardyn. Please do forgive me for my impoliteness." The Stranger introduced himself. He lifted his fedora from his head and placed on his torso while doing a bow.

As a response, Noct kept quiet.

"Well, I love to chat but I assume that you have places to be?" Ardyn asked rhetorically.

Noct's eyes opened wider, it was at this moment that he knew he's going to be arriving home very late.

"Run along now. You don't want to keep your aunty and uncle waiting." Ardyn said in slightly rushed manner.

Noct turned a 180 and fast-walk back home. The encounter with Freed and Ardyn was sure a bizarre yet terrifying experience.

"_Wait… He did he know that I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle?"_ Noct mentally asked himself.

Meanwhile, Ardyn look at Noctis as he faded into the distance. When the boy completely disappeared, he had a smile of satisfactory.

"It seems your power is growing as fast as you are. Our encounter tonight felt just like a family reunion. After seeing you today, I can't wait for the fateful day… Dear Noctis." Ardyn spoke to himself in glee.

Ardyn turned around a walked the other direction while humming a song and just like Noctis, he disappeared into the distance.

When Noctis got back to the house, he immediately went to get cleaned and fill his tummy. He was exhausted by the fight against Freed. He fell into unconsciousness as soon as the back of his head landed on his pillow. He didn't even take the time to process what happened tonight.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

The next morning was pretty uneventful. Noct is in his room browsing the internet using his computer. After many scrolls on the mouse, Noct got bored and turned off his computer before letting out a sigh.

Realizing how bored he got with being indoors, he took out the money envelope that he got from that Gladio guy pulled out a few notes and stuffed in his wallet. He opened the door and left his room.

He went downstairs and put on his shoes.

"You leaving?" Monica's voice can be heard from the kitchen.

"Yup." Noctis replied in a snap.

"Alright, stay safe." Monica called out one finally time before Noct opened the main door and left.

With the money in his wallet, Noct was planning on going to the arcades to win some prizes and gain new high scores, it's a beautiful day to go outside and to the arcade.

But that plan was some put down when Noct got a phone notification. Noct recognized that notification sound was for his instant messages so he fished his phone out with a raised brow.

He saw a new message on the notification bar that came from Rias, which said: "Please to come to this address as soon as possible." And below the message was an unfamiliar address.

After reading the message, Noct let out a sigh.

"Alright, Rias. Let's what you want." Noct muttered to himself. Although, he wonder why Rias would tell him to go an unknown location. She's one of the two people who could lead to the Royal Arms so he might as well do her errands.

During the uneventful trip on the bus, Noct looked out the windows. He wondered about Freed and Ardyn while countless amounts of buildings, people, and vehicles past through his vision.

He wondered why Freed thought he was a devil and attacked him in the first, he said something about his instincts or did he think that Noct's Sacred Gear devil magic? But Noct was more focused on Ardyn. What was he actually doing that the night? Why is Freed so annoyed with him? Who was "Raynare" that they talked about?

So many questions filled Noct's head and before he knew it, he already arrive at his stop. Noct quickly got off the bus and he scanned his surroundings.

Trees enraptured the area and while Noct is looking around, he found a sign that said "The Gremory Vacation Estate" and an arrow below the text that pointed in a direction.

Assuming that is where Rias wanted him to go, he went the direction that the arrow pointed at which lead to a hill.

Noct looked up the hill and he sighed in annoyance. He looked around to see if there's any other alternatives to ascend but it wielded no results. He gave up and reluctantly succumb himself to the hardship of climbing the hill.

After covering countless amounts of steps, Noct decided to take a break. His breath became heavier and more ragged and he had his palms resting on his knees.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Noct looked up to the hill again. Seeing how this climb could last indefinitely, Noct thought for a moment.

After taking a seconds to brainstorm, he stood up straight.

"Screw it, it's not like anyone's watching." Noct said to himself.

He raised his hands and summoned the Soul Saber and threw it into the air with all his might. The sword arced and descended rapidly to the ground.

Noct heard a quiet thud sound and activated his powers to warp towards the sword and next thing he knew, he's standing in front of a gate fence.

"Wow… I should have done that earlier." Noct muttered.

He dematerialized the Soul Saber that was plucked into the ground and pushed the gate open that made a loud creaking sound.

He took a good look at the area he's in. He's looking at a mansion behind a pond that had a gazebo on the left side and a lot of unused space.

"_So this is the place."_ Noct thought to himself with his vision still locked onto the mansion.

He then heard a faint voice calling out to himself. He turned his view towards the voice to see the members of the ORC standing together in the distance with their PE uniform on.

Seeing that as an indication he's needed there, Noct immediately jogged towards the group.

"Noct! What are you doing here?" Issei asked in surprised manner.

"Good afternoon, Noct." Asia greeted.

"My my, look who came." Akeno said, sounding seductively as always which always gave Noct the creeps.

"Sup…" Koneko softly spoke in monotone.

"We've been expecting you, Noct." Kiba said in polite manner.

"You came just in time, Noct." Rias was the last one to speak.

"So, what am I hunting this time?" Noct turned towards Rias.

Rias let out a small chuckle and then a grin, this reaction had Noct raising his brow.

"This time I have something different in mind." Rias said.

"Hmm?" Noct became slightly interested on what Rias has to offer.

"You're not going to hunt this time. Instead, I want you to put up a demonstration." Rias explained.

"Oh yeah? You want me to do a demo on what?" Noct asked.

"I want you show Issei here some experienced swordplay." Rias specified.

"Eh? Can someone tell me what's going on? I'm confused." Issei asked in a desperate manner.

"Oh, I might as well give you the run down." Rias came to aid Issei's confusion.

* * *

**Way Earlier…**

"Lesson One!" Kiba called out.

Issei and Kiba are standing 10 metres away from each other and both of them are armed with wooden swords. The rest of the peerage were standing in another area observing "Lesson One".

"Here goes nothing." Issei said to himself before charging towards the Knight.

Kiba countered the attack with a parry and continued to be on the defensive while Issei is aggressively swing his sword.

"It's not just about swinging your sword. Watch your opponent and surroundings." Kiba lectured over the sound of pounding wood and Issei's battle cries.

This time, Issei puts all of his strength in a vertical swing only for Kiba to side-step and knock Issei's sword with his own.

"Just as expected of a knight." Issei turned towards Kiba.

"Come on! Don't let your guard down!" Kiba said as he whacked Issei on the head with his sword.

"Hmm, this won't do." Rias muttered to herself.

"President, may I have a suggestion?" Akeno asked.

"Go ahead, Akeno." Rias responded.

"How about we call our lovely associate here to give our pawn a demonstration?" Akeno asked.

"I would love to have Noct here, President." Asia chimed in.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." Koneko said in her usual monotone.

* * *

**Back to the present…**

"So that's why you call him up here?" Issei asked.

"Yep." Rias said with a nod, "So, Noct. Would you mind having a spar with Kiba?" Rias asked.

"Sure… I guess." Noct said reluctantly.

This will be the second time he'll be going up with someone who's trained with blades. At the same time, Noct is nervous and hyped up at the same time.

"Excellent! I always wanted a duel with you." Kiba said proudly.

"Shall we begin then?" Akeno asked.

Noct and Kiba stood face-to-face with each other in a 10 metre distance while the rest of the peerage stood a different spot observing the duel.

"You can do it, Noct! You can do it, Kiba!" Asia cheered.

"Kick his ass, Noct!" Issei shouted out.

"Ready?" Rias had her hand up. This caused the two swordsman go into their combat stances.

"Go!" Rias brings her arm down.

Both combatants raised out their hands in instantly and simultaneously. Kiba summoned a red magic circle and pulled a sword out of it while Noct squeezed his hands and the Engine Blade appeared on his grip.

"Have to you! /it's on now."

They both charged at each other but the way they did it really put the rest of the peerage at awe. Noct threw his Engine Blade at his adversary and burst into sparks while Kiba dashed so fast that he became a blur.

It didn't take long for the peerage to track the speedy combatants down as they're now at the centre. Kiba got out of his blurred state and Noct reappeared leaving a trail of blue light behind him.

"Damn, is that how fast Kiba is?" Issei asked himself.

"It seems Noct matched Kiba's speed." Rias muttered to herself.

Both Noct and Kiba locked blades but it didn't take long to break the lock and to get away from each other.

"I'm amazed, you actually caught up to me." Kiba complimented.

"That makes two of us." Noct replied.

Noct took the liberty of making another attack first by dispersing his Engine Blade and summoned his Soul Saber. He threw the sword towards Kiba only for it to miss its mistake because Kiba saw the attack and side-stepped.

Kiba put on a smirk as he was able to speed-blitz Noct but that smirk turned into a shocked surprised because Noct just teleported next to the sword that he just threw and had other sword in his arm that is about to hit Kiba's face.

The other sword that Noct is quite unique. It's a rod with a purple blade covering one side. This is the Blood Sword, a sword that is more effective when it comes to more aggressive attacks.

Kiba stopped the attack with a parry which gave Kiba an opening. Kiba swung his sword and as soon as it touches Noct's body, Noct disappeared and reappeared next to him.

"_He phased through my attack?" _Kiba thought to himself with his eyes opened wider to what just happened.

"He can phased through attacks? How is that does fair?" Issei asked rhetorically.

Noct saw his opportunity and swung the Blood Sword consecutively at Kiba while he's focusing on blocking Noct's attacks.

Because of the amount of swings and the force that was being applied to it, Kiba was having a hard time parrying of the attacks that he was given. After figuring out the timing, Kiba dodged an attack and retaliated.

Just like last time, Noct disappeared but this time he reappeared behind Kiba with another weapon at hand and this time, he's not using a sword.

He summoned the Flayer and performed a charge attack but Kiba turned around immediately. Because of the distance, he had no choice but to block the attack his sword. The Flayer's sharp tip touched the body of Kiba's blade.

Where the Flayer's tip touch the blade, an orange spot of heat can be seen for a moment before spitting out orange sparks. The blocking caused Kiba to be knocked away but at least he skidded on his feet.

"So, Issei." Rias said.

"Yes, President?" Issei immediately turned his head when he heard Rias' voice.

"Have you noticed anything in this duel?" Rias asked.

"Umm…" Issei took a moment to think of a response.

"Well, Noct seems to be more aggressive than Kiba when comes to offense." Issei replied.

"Uh huh, and why is that?" Rias asked another question.

"Because Noct can easily phased out of attacks and put Kiba into defensive with his aggressive fighting style." Issei replied.

"Exactly! It's good that you're paying attention." Rias complimented her Pawn.

"Gee… Thanks, President." Issei said while rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

The sound of Noct's battle-cry summoned back Issei's attention. He missed a bit of the fight because of the conversation with Rias. He can see Noct hold a polearm and attacked in a down-to-up motion.

The attack collided with Kiba's blade but the force was too much for Kiba and the blade flew off his hand.

Kiba leaped back which created distance between the two.

"I must say, you surpassed my expectations." Kiba said.

"Yeah, you're pretty good, too." Noct replied.

"Time that I become more serious." Kiba declared.

A multitude of blades came out of the ground near Kiba's vicinity. He picked up two blades and held it up. The sword aren't just average weaponry, the both blades are imbrued with elemental properties. One covered in blazing fire and the other made out of rock-solid ice.

"_Oh, this ain't gonna be good." _Noct thought to himself.

"Oh, he pulled out Flame Sword and Flame Delete. My my, this is getting fun." Akeno stated.

"Is that what he calls them?" Issei asked.

"He's gonna get his ass burned and frozen if he doesn't phase through those attacks." Koneko said softly.

Kiba let out a battle-cry and dashed towards Noct across the field of blades he conjured. From where he was standing, Kiba turned into a blur and immediately appeared right in front of Noct's face.

Noct eyes grew wider but he did what he always does and phased through the attack. But Kiba didn't stop there, he swung his two swords with precision and style. Noct continued to phase through Kiba's attacks until he figured the pattern for a counter-attack. He needs to figure what to do next because he can't phase through attacks forever, he could go into Stasis anytime soon.

Leaving with no choice, Noct summoned the Aegis Shield and blocked Kiba's attack with his Flame Sword. It wasn't too long that Noct found the folly of blocking a fire-spitting sword with a shield. Noct saw the back of his shield to see an orange spot.

Noct dematerialized the Aegis Shield and did a side-step spin. Noct took out his Engine Blade and swing it at Kiba. However, Kiba blocked it with his Flame Delete and reversed spin-kicked Noct in the abdomen.

The kick knocked back Noct but not too far away from Kiba. The Knight once again attacked but instead of swing at Noct he plunged his sword on the ground near Noct. The plunge caused an explosion made out of ice-vapour and fire. The explosion sent Noct flying away but it wasn't long until he hit the ground.

Everyone could hear an "oof" from Noct.

"Alright, I give up!" Noct said weakly with his arm raised.

Noct didn't bothered to get back up, he instead just observed the sky but his view was blocked when Kiba walked up to him and held a hand out. Without hesitation, Noct accepted Kiba's help to lift him back up.

"You put up a good fight. Although, your lack of precision and aggressive fighting technique constantly leaves you vulnerable for counter-attacks. It's a good thing that your Sacred Gear came with a phasing ability otherwise this duel would have ended way earlier." Kiba critiqued.

"Thanks for the feedback, chief." Noct said while he had his hands on his knees.

"That was awesome, dude!" Issei called out.

"You're amazing, Noct." Asia complimented.

"Aw, it was so fun watch you hurt each other. Akeno said in a fake sad toe.

"_Is she a sadist or something?"_ Noct thought to himself as a drop of sweat fell from his cheek.

"Well, that was certainly an intensive fight. Thank you for the excellent demonstration." Rias chimed in.

"Yeah, no problem." Noct replied.

"So, am I done here?" Noct asked.

"Well, unless you give a demonstration on magic, then yes, you're done here but you can stay for it a bit longer if you want." Rias said.

"Really? He can?" Asia asked.

"If you do, I might teach you some new tricks." Kiba said.

"This will be a good chance to get to know each other better." Akeno said in an enticing manner.

"Ok sure, I'll stay." Noct gave a reply.

"Sweet, it's nice to have someone that is not Prince Charming over here." Issei had his arm wrapped around his Noct's neck.

"I can still hear you, by the way." Kiba pointed out.

The day continued with Noctis following Issei around and observed his training, it's not like he has anything else to do. Noct saw Issei trying to turn the water inside of a plastic bottle into ice and him getting beaten by Koneko until the sky turned orange.

Noct got bored and decided to take a walk around the estate. He saw Issei sitting on the stairs of the gazebo looking pretty gloomy. He walked over towards the gazebo and was noticed by Issei.

"Oh hey, Noct." Issei said with depressingly.

"You OK?" Noct asked.

"I would be lying if I said yes." Issei chuckled and then revert back to his sad state.

"You know, she is right." Noct said as he sat down next to Issei.

"Hmm?" Issei looked at Noct.

"Koneko said that you're a hard worker. I would have said the same thing if I were to beat you up like her." Noct explained.

"I know but… After thinking about it, I'm not so sure now." Issei said.

"Well, everybody else thinks otherwise." Noct pointed out.

"They're trying to make me feel better, that's why. Deep down, they know that I'm weak." Issei rebutted.

"You know, you're right, you are weak but that's the reason why they're taking their time helping you." Noct countered.

"And you know what the best part is?" Noct asked.

"Huh?" Issei raised his brow.

"They're helping you to become a Harem King." Noct elaborated.

"_Never thought I'd say that unironically." _Noct thought to himself. Uttering those two words made him cringe on the inside.

Noct sighed then he looked down to the ground with his arms on resting on his knees while his hands are clasped smoothly together. He didn't noticed that Issei's gloomy state was slightly cured.

"You know, I learned from a friend that everyone starts at the bottom and it takes a while for them to rise up the ladder. I guess the same could said to the others but they just had an earlier start." Noct said in a relaxed but slightly sad manner.

"You would believe me if I said that my fight with Kiba was my 4th one?" Noct asked rhetorically.

"Yeah… Hard to believe, right? But it's true. I got my powers a while back but I only used it to chop down trees and other crap. I joined you guys because I thought that I might be able to take names and kick ass." Noct confessed.

"Then let's do it together." Issei stood up.

"Hmm?" Noct looked up.

"We'll climb that ladder together. I'll get my harem and you'll get plenty ass to kick." Issei declared.

Issei then pointed his fist towards Noct which caused him to raise a brow in confusion.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging." Issei said.

Noct let out a quiet chuckle before standing up. He raised his fist and gently bumped it into Issei's.

"Yeah, let's do it." Noct said in his usual relaxed tone.

They both walked to the field where Noct had his duel with Kiba.

"Alright, so what are we doing?" Issei asked while cracking his knuckles.

Noct didn't answers, instead he remained in silence and went into deep thinking. It was not long before he came out with a training idea. He materialized his Soul Saber and tossed it near where Issei was standing.

Issei flinched before the sword even hit the ground.

"Dude! That almost hit me!" Issei exclaimed.

"My bad." Noct apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you want me to do?" Issei asked.

"Pick it up." Noct said.

"Uh, Ok?" Issei responded. He hesitantly wrapped the handle of the blade with both of his hands and lifted it up.

Issei temporarily lost his balance because of the blade's weight but he managed.

"Wow, it's heavy." Said an amazed Issei.

"So what next?" Issei looked at Noct.

Noct came closer towards and summoned another sword. Its straight double-edge sword with a handguard that has a spiked structures and a knuckle guard that looks like brakes on a bike. This blade is called The Enhancer.

"I'm teaching how to guard." Noct replied.

"Make sure you hold it tightly." Noct said.

Issei responded by adjusting his grip on the Soul Saber and then gave Noct a nod.

"Ok, hold your sword like this." Noct ordered. He held The Enhancer with two hands diagonally to the left.

Issei did what Noct told him to do.

"Now hold it like this." Noct then held his sword diagonally to the right.

Issei copied Noct's action.

"Now repeat the process. C'mon! Left, right, left, right." Noct ordered again.

Issei didn't say anything and proceeded to hold his sword to the left and to the right repeatedly.

"Getting the hang of it?" Noct asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Issei reluctantly said. He failed to see the purpose of holding a sword in certain positions in a certain pattern is called "training."

"Good, good. Just keep the pattern going." Noct said with a subtle smile while nodding.

"Here it comes." Noct said in his usual tone.

"What?" Issei asked.

It all happened too suddenly in Issei's eyes. Noct attacked Issei with his sword but every potentially life threatening attack was blocked off by Issei's repeated patterns. Issei felt every impact when the two blades hit, it wasn't hard enough to knock the sword out of his hands.

"Wow, that actually worked." Noct said to himself.

"I thought I was gonna die for a second." Issei said, still flabbergasted at what just happened.

"Nice, we're off to a good start." Noct said, ignoring Issei's reaction.

"What's next?" Issei said after he pulled himself together.

"We're gonna try a different pattern." Noct replied.

"Next time, can you be a bit gentler?" Issei asked.

Inside the mansion, Rias observed the two friends through window of her sleeping quarters. She appreciated their friendship and Noct's contribution to helping Issei for the upcoming Rating Game. She was so focused on observing that she forgot everything else.

"President, tea's ready."

Rias jolted for a bit.

"Akeno, please knock next time. You're going to give me a heart attack someday." Rias complained.

"I'd thought I tease you for a bit, that's all." Akeno giggled.

Rias rolled her eyes before looking back at Issei and Noct.

"You seemed engrossed by two of them. I must say, it's adorable to see them hang around with each other." Akeno said.

"They remind me of us, you know. Albeit, they knew each other for a short time." Rias stated.

"Aww, is that so? I never expect you to say something this cute." Akeno said with a chuckle.

Rias blushed at Akeno's comment, she immediately regretted what she just said.

"It's just what I think, Ok? It doesn't mean that I think it's cute or anything!" Rias became defensive. Her face is matched the colour of her hair.

Akeno continued to giggle at Rias' outburst.

"If you say so, Rias. Let's leave them alone for a while, shall we? The tea's getting cold." Akeno said after Rias seemed to calm herself down.

"Fine, I could use some tea right now." Rias said.

The Two Great Big Sisters walked out the room and headed straight to the dining hall.

"Since because they remind you of us and you've taken Issei for yourself. Mind if I take Noctis for myself?" Akeno asked in suggestive manner. Her voice can be heard echo through the corridor.

"Absolutely not! And what makes you think I've taken Issei for myself?" Rias questioned.

The day fell into evening, everyone went back into the mansion to get some rest. Everyone sat on the dinner table while Issei and Asia were assigned to cook dinner. Everyone chatting amongst each other, Kiba and Noct were comparing their Sacred Gear and discussing fighting techniques. After Noct finished his talk with Kiba, he looked out the window to see that it's almost time to leave.

"So Noct, how's your training with Issei?" Rias asked across the table.

"You saw that?" Noct asked with an eyebrow raised, "Well, it's going great. He's really getting the hang of it."

"Good to hear! I might consider you training him next time." Rias said, "Issei seems to like you more than Kiba."

Noct said nothing but turned towards Kiba.

"Oh no, it's fine. If it helps Issei, then I won't object." Kiba assured.

"Say, would you like hand-to-hand combat training? I'm sure Koneko won't mind." Rias asked.

"I don't mind. A change from that pervert does sound nice." Koneko chimed in quietly.

The door of the dining open and Asia peeked her head open.

"Everyone! Dinner almost ready." Asia called out.

"Thanks, Asia. Just bring it out when it's ready." Rias responded.

With that, Asia closed the door. Hearing the news that dinner is almost ready, Noct slid his chair back and stood up.

"Well, it's been fun hangin' around you all but I gotta go. I don't wanna spoil your dinner." Noct said.

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Akeno said with her lips curved downwards, making a sad face.

"Unlike you guys, I have curfew." Noct said as he walked towards the door.

"Catch you guys later." Noct opened the door and left the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In an unknown location, Grayfia Lucifuge entered into a big circular room. The interior can't be seen for the curtains are drawn. Grayfia stood face-to-face with figure that is sitting on a chair, his most of his body covered by the shadow. He was wearing a kingly outfit with a scarf that was held up by red gem and he had long crimson hair.

"Just as I anticipated." The man said, he sounded very young yet mature.

"Yes." Grayfia agreed.

"As expected from Rias." The man continued.

"Her chances of winning are…"

"Yes, pretty much non-existent." The man stated.

"You knew that but you still-" Grayfia questioned but was cut off by the man.

"I merely gave her a choice and Rias made her decision…" The man clarified, "as heiress of the Gremory household."

"Yes." Grayfia obliged.

"Also, I have a backup plan." The man said.

"Backup plan?" Grayfia questioned.

"I'll tell you after the Rating Game." The man replied vaguely.

"As you wish." Grayfia decided not to question further.

Grayfia left the room by summoning a magic circle and stepping onto it, leaving the man alone in the dark room.

"I can hardly wait to see the Dragon's power inside that boy." The man muttered to himself with a scheming grin on his face.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**It's been too long. I know it feels to wait for a fanfic to update, so here you go! Like always, leave a review. I've been making Persona references lately, which makes me want to make a Persona fanfic. DxD + Persona with a bunch of OCs, maybe? How does that sound?**


End file.
